Under the Same Roof
by De-Irish-Waffle
Summary: I've always wondered what it'd be like if me, my evil cousin, and Orochimaru and Kabuto lived under the same roof......VERY FUNNY! AND RANDOM! kawaii KabutoxOC
1. Shadow's 'Valentine'

**HEY HEY HEYYYY!!!! Congratulations on stumbling onto my first Naruto fan fiction! (have a girl scout cookie! Mmm…….Somoas……..) **

**Ahem, well, I've been thinking of this for a while now, so here's the idea. My cousin Shadow and I ****LOVE**** Orochimaru and Kabuto (Shadow got me into them ) aaannnnndddd I was just wondering what it would be like if the four of us lived under the same roof. It would be hilariously chaotic, that's what. **

**Here's mostly the basic facts you need to know:**

**- Shadow and Kabuto HATE each other!! They always get into some type of physical and verbal argument. **

- Orochimaru is...kinda mysterious and pops out of random places. He has this sword (JUST looked it up on wikipedia: it's Kusanagi) that Shadow is VERY obsessed with and tries to steal in anyway possible. **ANY ****way. XD **

- I play the emoish mediator who also has a bubbly side. I'll sometimes refer to Kabuto as 'Harry Potter'.

- Me and Manta the snake are tight. Once he sat in my 'emo corner' with me. XD 

**That's mostly it for now. Now not only will I write, I will draw. Yep! All the drabbles will also be drawn by me and put up on my deviant art (see link on fan fiction profile). So, whether you have a fan fiction or deviant art, check this out! I'm psyched already! XD**

**Okay, here's the first one. Since Valentine's Day recently passed only a mere two days ago, I thought I'd start off with a Valentine's Day drabble. Enjoy! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE ONE: Shadow's 'Valentine'

" Well….this _sucks._" Shadow muttered to herself as her green eyes stared at the radiant computer screen for what seemed like ages. Five hours, to be exact.

Shadow is addicted to the Internet; there's always _something_ that it contains that she's drawn to as easily as bees to a flower. Kabuto reminds Shadow on a daily basis that ' just sitting on your rum and the only movement you perform is clicking a mouse for hours on end, watching or being exposed to either something gory or fall on the floor hilarious is unhealthy.' This 99.9 of the time results in Kabuto mercilessly being tossed to the wall (there's too many holes in it to fix, so occasionally Kabuto is rammed into a door). The other .1 Shadow just lazily groans and waves Kabuto away. " Do me a favor and _drop dead_ already," the physically 13 ½ year old (though immortal) would listlessly reply. Kabuto would just roll his eyes.

Yep. The recent invention called the Internet brought joy and entertainment for Shadow.

Though this time it bored her.

" Arghhh!!" the exasperated female cried out in frustration, clutching her long, red and black hair with her fingers in what looked like an attempt to rip her hair out. Flinging out her right hand, she absent mindedly flung a glass of Mountain Dew onto the cluttered carpet, spilling the green liquid into a sticky pool. " Dammit! Eh, I'll have Manta lick it up later…"

Shadow was having one of her rare 'Internet crisis' moments. That's when there was absolutely _nothing_ new or interesting….or gory or fall on the floor hilarious on the Internet. This put her into a frenzy you'd want to be left out of. Before you got hurt.

Attempting to relax as best as she could, she threw herself onto her comfy chair with wheels (the one that she sits in when she's on the computer) and rested her now red face into her hands.

" How…..can there be nothing new on the Internet?" she asked herself in a low, icy tone that would make the hairs on your arms stand up. "_**NOTHING!??!?" **_She kicked the bottom of the desk she was currently sitting at out of anger, but only injuring her big toe which was rapidly turning a nasty purple shade instead of hoping for an explanation. A number of random swear words escaped her lips.

After taking very deep breaths and calming her now shaking form, Shadow lifted her eyes to gaze evilly once again at the bright screen in front of her. Mocking her. Telling her to get off her ass and find something else to make her smile. " Screw you…." the girl darkly retorted, her angry green eyes forming to slits. Sometimes the computer could be a bastard.

Though….there was something else not right about this moment. It took Shadow a second to contemplate before she came to recognize either a scary or relieving hypothesis:

Anna, Orochimaru, and Kabuto were nowhere to be seen.

Usually when Shadow was having one of her 'fits' or if there were any unpleasant noises (such as a glass breaking) coming from her direction, Anna would be running in with a box of band aids or duct tape tending to whatever was broken or Shadow's injuries, Orochimaru would casually walk in and ask what his young apprentice was up to, not really having any concern, and Kabuto would groan and say, " Great. _Another _fit. What do I have to clean up now?"

But none of that had yet to happen.

For they just weren't _there. _

" Huh," Shadow grunted, though with a tinge of worry, " where the hell are they?" Then she grinned and stood up. " Not that I give a damn where _Kabuto _is, anyway."

Yet still, she liked and enjoyed the company of her dear, emoish cousin Anna and her wise, yet creepy sensai Orochimaru, and couldn't help but to search the whole house to seek them out.

But they weren't in any room, any closet, in any drawer or cabinet…..or in the toilet. Nothing came up on their whereabouts.

Though, while on her hunt for the two, her eyes met a noticeable heart shaped card and box of imported chocolates that lay on the kitchen counter. Curious that it may be from a secret girlfriend of Kabuto's (DOES he have a girlfriend?), she decided to be her snoopy, nosy self and investigate.

What surprised her, however, was that the card read the name Shadow in black, cursive like print. _Her _name. Shadow's eyebrows rose.

" What the hell is this?" the evil immortal being wondered, picking up the lacy outlined heart and examined it front and back. " Where the frick did this come from? What's going on?!"

A heart bordered with frilly lace (to her disgust), a box of expensive chocolates? What did this all mean?

Shadow had an idea in her head and turned toward the calendar hanging on the far wall.

Valentine's Day.

Shadow choked on her own spit.

" WHAT THE CRAP?!?!" Instantly, the immortal girl opened up the card that was in her shaking hands to reveal what it read. Her jaw could've hit the floor.

Dearest Rebecca (that's Shadow's name! XD),

I give my love to you this glorious Valentine's Day. You may not be aware, but you are my angel, my lover….what makes me _whole._

I know that on the outside you are a stubborn, violent soul, but I know that very deep down in your heart you are a kind, compassionate creature. That's what I LOVE about you, my sweetest.

You are all I have and cherish.

With endless love,

Kabuto

"……………………………."

"……………………………."

"……………………………."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??!!?!?"

Shadow's oncoming screams and raging crashes and bangs covered up the laughter coming from under the kitchen sink.

**.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-**

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!**

**Now review. **


	2. Sleepy Heads

**Here's this week's update! Hope you like it! (you better….trust me. Or else I'll sic Manda on your ass XD)**

**I don't think I'm gonna draw comics for this. XP Not really in the mood for that anymore. Sorry. I may in the future, but not now.**

**Here's some other little tidbits of info you should know: **

**- I like to call Orochimaru _Oreo. _XD I think it's funny!**

**- Kabuto likes to watch soccer.**

**Hmm……is there anything else I should say?…….No. I'm done. Just read. XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE TWO: Sleepy Heads

" Hey….."

" Hmm?"

" This is boring."

" Well, there's nothing _else _to do."

" Yeah…..but we've been sitting on the couch for HOURS."

"…………………."

" Come on! Let's go do something! Oreo's-"

" Orochimaru- sama, to you."

" Heh, right. Well, Orochimaru- sama's out practicing some weird jutsu, Shadow's on the hunt for that sword thing-"

" She IS?"

"……………………"

" Never mind."

" Yeah, well, they're both gone."

" Your point?"

" Let's go out!"

" Why? We have the whole house to ourselves. It's peaceful."

" But it's SOOOOOO boring and unexciting!"

" I find it tranquil. No Shadow to throw me at walls. I consider this Kabuto time."

" Let's make it Kabuto and Anna time!"

" ……………………Pardon?"

" Let's do something TOGETHER. I'm tired of watching soccer."

" We are doing something together. Come now, the game's tied! And it's almost over."

" Ugh….._fine." _Anna sighed in defeat, plopping back down on her part of the couch next to her companion Kabuto. Her ice blue eyes shifted from the TV screen to the VCR clock right under it. 6:30pm it read. _" Three hours….UGGHHHHH_!" Anna thought to herself as she folded her arms in front of her chest. How can someone just sit on a couch watching the same crap for three hours? Like her cousin Shadow, she can be on the Internet for that long, but not in front of the TV. It makes her eyes tired and her butt hurt.

Besides anime, soccer and TV, didn't catch Anna's interest well. It's not that she hated soccer. It was just she had NO clue about it. Anna's…… 'sport illiterate.'

A wave of sudden fatigue made the emoish girl close her eyes and curl up on the comfy couch. She was in this position for a short time, but abruptly the weight on the couch decreased as Kabuto stood up and stretched. This made the girl stir and look up.

" Where are ya goin'?" Anna slurred.

" Going to go make popcorn for us." Kabuto simply answered as he made his way across the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh…… alrigh'….." Anna replied sleepily as she tried to return to her slumber. The last thing she heard was the sound of a shrill whistle being blown on the TV by a referee before slipping into a deep sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

" Dammit. The door of the kitchen sink still needs to be fixed," Kabuto muttered as he waited for the popcorn to finish in the microwave. He kept nagging at Shadow to repair the broken door which SHE broke on Valentine's Day, but she just blew him off as if it were all a joke. Well, it was _his, Anna's, and Orochimaru's _fault about that. They should've picked a better hiding spot. They also knew that SOMETHING was bound to break.

The relationship between Kabuto and Shadow will always be the same, always hating each other and never losing the opportunity to make a rude pun or shoving each other to walls.

" Worthless little shit. She's so destructive it's not even funny," the young adult growled. " I can't understand how that demon and Anna can be related." His eyes softened as he thought of Anna.

He always liked Anna. She was so nice…. she never bothered him or thought it was fun to punch him in the gut like Shadow would. The girl always wanted to hang out with Kabuto, trying to get him to do different activities and succeeding in getting him into Harry Potter, which was her little nickname for him because of his glasses. Good at heart Anna can be, there's something about the girl that Kabuto doesn't have any knowledge of, She had a dark side. But Kabuto didn't know why. _Such a funny, thoughtful, bubbly girl….yet has a dark side? I wonder why-_

Kabuto's recent thought shattered as the beep on the microwave signaled that the popcorn was finished cooking. He quickly pulled the hot bag out and poured the contents into a large bowl.

" _Hmm……this would go good with pop." _

" Hey, Anna! What do you want to drink?" Kabuto asked in a raised voice so the girl could hear from the other room. " Is Mountain Dew okay?" he said, digging in the refrigerator for her favorite beverage.

No answer.

" ……Anna?"

Still no answer.

Confused at the assumed silent treatment, Kabuto grabbed the bowl off the counter and strolled out of the kitchen and into the living room. _" She's probably mad at me for making her watch soccer," _he laughed as he peeked over the couch.

Only to find his young friend passed out on the couch, curled up in a ball and lightly snoring.

Kabuto's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected sight, but then he smiled. " That's so……cute."

He quietly walked around the couch and sat down next to his sleeping friend. Pulling a big and soft blanket off the floor, he draped it over his sleeping charge and himself, his eyes never leaving Anna. "She is so…..adorable when asleep," Kabuto couldn't help but express aloud.

Though his mind was set on Anna, he returned to the soccer game, which was just about over with. He was right about to get into it, but instead looking down at the body subconsciously and lightly push against his. It was Anna, curling up against the now blushing Kabuto and resting her head on his chest.

Even though blushing in surprise and slight embarrassment, Kabuto didn't mind. He was actually very, VERY glad that Anna was this close to him. It was what he was waiting for for a long time. Wrapping his arm around her body, he placed his head on top of hers and closed his tired eyes.

And drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Come on, everyone! AWWWWWWWWWWWW! XD**

**NO! Kabuto is NOT a pervert in this! He and Anna (or me, whatever), have a…….er……..crush on each other that we're too afraid to admit. Though we know it.**

**Just like Shadow and Orochimaru do. THEY have something, too.**

**Shadow: WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! NO WE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Hehehe!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or Manda will come………believe it…….**


	3. Poor Door

**……The mushrooms are taking over my mind…… I NEED A SPORK ARMY!!!!**

**Shadow: Oo Raaaandooommmm…..**

**Kabuto: (tries to hide giggles)**

**Orochimaru: (shakes head) Ugh. What am I going to do with you all?**

**Shadow: BURN AT THE STAKE!!!! (makes a grab for the Kusanagi)**

**Orochimaru: (puts palm in Shadow's face) No. Down.**

**Shadow: (growls) Damn you…**

**Me: Joan of Arc!**

**Shadow: (pulls out pitchfork and points it at Kabuto) BURRRRRNNNNN!**

**Kabuto: AHH! (runs away)**

**Shadow: (chases while laughing maniacally)**

**Orochimaru: (sighs) Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. There's going to be more than one update this weekend, so make sure you check for updates. I'm gonna go take a hot bath now.**

**Shadow: (voice faint) I hope you burn!**

**Orochimaru: (walks off screen annoyed)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE THREE: Poor Door

" Wow…"

"…What?"

" This macaroni is _delicious_," Anna happily expressed in between enormous bites. The girl flashed a big smile, showing her cheesy yellow teeth. Kabuto looked at her baffled (and mildly disgusted), for he had no clue what she was saying. Her mouth was full of macaroni! All that he heard was "mis macawonee eess duhlicus." Plus he swore he saw something green in between her canines.

After swallowing another huge bite of the noodles, the girl began to laugh. She twirled the spork in her hand sheepishly. " Heh. Sorry, I said that your macaroni is delicious. You make the best dishes in the world, Kabuto!"

A light blush creeped on Kabuto's cheeks. It was the first time someone's ever complimented positively on his cooking. "Thank you. It's a recipe I found on the-"

Kabuto thought he heard the sound of someone lighting a match from the other side of the door.

" Oh my God, GET DOWN!!" seizing the now perturbed Anna by the waist, Kabuto flung himself and his friend down onto the floor and under the wooden table for the upcoming danger. Just then a clamorous boom was heard following by a kitchen door somersaulting in air across the room and colliding into the far wall.

The two on the ground felt it was alright to look up after a few moments of contemplating the startling scenario. Slowly, and _very _carefully, the pair poked their heads out from under the table to see what the source was of the abrupt explosion and the kitchen door.

Though they had an accurate idea of _who _it was.

Shadow was standing nonchalantly in the kitchen doorway, satisfied at the scene. Lightly humming, the flash of black casually traipsed to the refrigerator, but not without giving the still shaken, yet unsurprised group on the floor a mean smirk. " Oh. Hello! And how are we this fine Saturday?"

Assisting Anna to her feet, Kabuto glared daggers at the new occupant of the room. " You could've just _opened_ the door like a regular human being."

Shadow glared mocking daggers back. " _First off, _I'm not a human being. I'm a demon. And_ secondly,_" the immortal let out a chuckle of amusement, " I found exploding the door open and seeing the chance of scaring the shit out of you guys totally necessary," Before Kabuto or Anna could say anything else, Shadow took a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and strolled out of the room, as if nothing happened at all.

" And by the way, your macaroni _sucks._" Shadow called from the living room.

Kabuto and Anna just stood there, irritable, when they heard yet another noise. The sound of an unlocking of a front door. In a matter of seconds, the snake lord Orochimaru walked through the door and into the house.

" Hello, Orochimaru," the immortal girl politely and, to Kabuto and Anna's distaste, innocently greeted from her seat in front of the computer. " How are you today? Have you had luck with that new jutsu of yours?"

Orochimaru nodded tiredly. " It went fairly, but… wait." He stared down hard at his apprentice, who shrank in her seat. " There's a false tone in your voice." His eyes went to slits while Shadow's widened. " You're never polite."

Immediately the man strode into the kitchen, where Kabuto and Anna stood, the door to the kitchen crumbled into mismatched pieces in the far corner. A border of ash outlined the door's archway. A faint aroma of smoke polluted the air.

The two in the kitchen stared at the snake lord, their expressions clearly saying that they weren't the cause of trouble. All signs pointed to Shadow.

But then, what else was new?

Deeply sighing, Orochimaru raked his skinny pale fingers through his long, black hair. Glowering at the demon girl (who tried to escape the situation through the window, but now froze in her tracks), he exhaled loudly. " Really, I couldn't care less about the damn door. Right now, I'm agitated and tired. All I wish for is a hot bath." He gracefully swept out of the living room while muttering incomprehensible rants.

Kabuto and Anna's eyes were now locked on Shadow's, her's on Kabuto and Anna's. There was silence, before Kabuto spoke up. " You're fixing that door."

Shadow scowled. " Screw you."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Orochimaru: Well, there's that chapter over with. Sorry for the shortness, but there's going to be more coming out soon.**

**Kabuto: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Me: Remember to review! Also send ideas that we can use for the story. We'll take 'em! Well, I think that's that.**

**Orochimaru: Yes.**

**Kabuto: Wait….where's Shadow?**

**Shadow: (falls out of the sky with a flame thrower) HAHAAA!!**

**All: (step to the side, causing Shadow hitting the ground face first)**

**Shadow: (muffled) Screw….you…ALLLL……**


	4. Oro the Oreo

**Orochimaru: (annoyed) Well, here's the next update. (sighs) Keep in mind that it's the second in one weekend.**

**Kabuto: Why do you sound so upset about it?**

**Orochimaru: Because I have more important things to do other than this!**

**Kabuto: But this will get us famous! Oh…wait, we already are.**

**Orochimaru: See? These random drabbles are so unnecessary and an immature way to pass time.**

**Kabuto: Then just QUIT.**

**(Orochimaru and Kabuto continue on ranting while Shadow sneaks up on Orochimaru, who's holding the Kusanagi)**

**Orochimaru and Kabuto: (swing right around) GET _OUT!!_**

**Shadow: Grrr……(storms out, only to return milliseconds later with a flame thrower) DIEEE!!**

**Me: (grabs Shadow by the waist and drags her out of the room) No! Bad demon!**

**Shadow: (breaks free and attempts to grab the Kusanagi again)**

**Me: (grabs Shadow by the waist and drags her out of the room AGAIN)**

**Shadow: (scowls)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE FOUR: Oro the Oreo

" Come on, now. It's _your_ move."

Anna peeked up from her playing cards timidly at hearing the mellow voice of her opponent, only to skittishly lower her head down again. Her attention was again turned toward the six cards in her hand. Uncertain at which one to play, she fidgeted and shuffled them around in no particular order. _Geez, which one? This is so mind racketing._

It was her first (and now probably last) time playing War with Orochimaru. She was scared. Because he was so clever. And manipulative. _And _intelligent.

_Okay, I get it! _Anna's conscious barked. _Just pick a freaking card!_

She threw down an 7 of Spades, her highest card, on the coffee table with a slap. Judging by the wide smirk of Orochimaru's, Anna knew that she was screwed. The snake lord chortled arrogantly while he gently placed a King of Hearts in the center of the table. " Ha. Another one for me," he tittered, collecting the cards and adding them to his increasing accumulating pile.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Anna rested her chin in her hands and shifted her legs into an Indian style position. She lightly blew the shocking white locks of hair that were hanging in front of her eyes away.

_Ah well. It was expected. _

With the game now over, the snake lord and the emo girl quickly rounded up all the cards and put them in the card box.

" Nice game, young one," Orochimaru said in his raspy voice, that then held a mocking tone,

"though next time, we should _definitely_ play for yen."

Anna cachinnated sarcastically as she looked up at Orochimaru's face. " In your dreams." she playfully joked. " Sorry, Oreo, but I not _that _stupid."

Orochimaru scowled at the puerile nickname. " Don't call me Oreo." he snapped. " Do I _look_ like a cookie to you?" At this, Anna grinned. For Orochimaru's all black attire and natural white skin really _did _make him look like an Oreo. She burst out laughing at the realization.

" What? What the hell's so funny?!" Orochimaru demanded. The girl's sudden fit of laughter befuddled him.

Just then, the living room's door creaked open and Kabuto entered with a steaming plate of hot pockets balancing in his hand. Peering down at the scene, he blinked and his eyebrows rose. "What's so funny?" he asked as he set the plate on the coffee table.

" I have no clue," muttered Orochimaru, who's slit eyes never left the hysterical Anna laughing uncontrollably on the carpet. " She won't stop laughing. And it's starting to piss me off."

Noticing the newest occupant in the room, Anna released one more chortle and stood up on weak legs. " H-hey, Kabuto, what's up?" she wheezed, trying her hardest to contain the giggles that she still held. " L-let me ask you this," the girl stumbled over to the exasperated Orochimaru and stood next to him, gripping his thin arm.

" Does Orochimaru… look like an Oreo to you?"

Kabuto's face twisted into a confused expression as his eyes stared up and down at the now infuriated Orochimaru.

" Is…that what this whole thing is about?" he asked Anna through gritted teeth. Though Anna was only interested in Kabuto's answer.

The medical ninja must have thought the same as the emo girl, for he as well began to let out snorts of giggles. Moments later both Kabuto and Anna were on the ground in deranged laughter, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

" WHAT?!???!" Orochimaru roared down at the two. " ARE YOU SERIOUS!??! DO YOU BOTH _REALLY _THINK I LOOK LIKE A COOKIE?!?!?!?"

Though he was ignored. Because Kabuto and Anna didn't hear him. The laughter was just too raucous. His whole slim body was now twitching.

" Ahaha…..AHAHAA!" Kabuto rasped. " Oh my…THAT is funny…"

" I KNOW!" Anna loudly agreed. " I never noticed until now! HAHAHA!!"

Kabuto got up, still laughing, and walked towards the kitchen, only to pathetically tumble to the floor, though unfazed by the fall, and got right back up walking again. " You know…we _do _have Oreos in the cupboard…"

" DO we?"

" Yeah…..I'm getting them now…" Kabuto replied from the kitchen. He was drained from all the laughter.

So was Anna apparently, for she now lay on the soft ground panting and gasping for breath. "Bring…bring some milk, too."

Her response was a obstreperous sound of various pots and pans clanging to the ground, following by a thud of a body hitting the ground as well. Kabuto passed out from all the laughter.

"……….Kabuto?….."

" Mrrrghh………"

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah….yes….I just need to get….the Orochimarus, I mean Oreos-"

" ……WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" Orochimaru screeched. He stormed into the kitchen. Sounds of merciless punching and kicking were now audible. " DID YOU JUST SAY OROCHIMARUS?! YOU MISTOOK _MY _NAME FOR A MERE _COOKIE!?!??!" _

Not wishing to be the next victim of Orochimaru's wrath, Anna backed out of the living room and into the hallway. She walked down it until she came across a messily painted red and black door, for which she knocked on.

An annoyed voice moaned from the other side of the door. " What?"

" I need your opinion on something."

" I'm in the middle of something important, here!"

Sighing, Anna leaned against the bedroom door. " It'll just take a sec. Put down the cheap imitation of the Kusanagi down and talk to me."

There was a moment of silence before the door violently swung open, causing the startled Anna to fall backward onto the floor. " Argh!"

The emo girl looked up into her younger cousin's face, which showed hints of impatience. "_What?_" Shadow glowered. "I'm very busy!"

" Planning on how to steal the Kusanagi and using it to its ultimate power?"

The corners on Shadow's frown curved upwards into a smirk. " You know me too well, dear cousin." Extending out a hand, Anna reached for her cousin's hand and Shadow hoisted her off the floor.

" Just don't tell Orochimaru, for if you do-"

" Yeah, yeah, I'll devour your soul." The two girls laughed at Shadow's usual threatening words. It was Anna who broke the laughter. " But, speaking of Orochimaru, I need to ask you a quick question."

Shadow's green eyes widened in horror and stepped back. " Oh no, DID HE FIND OUT ABOUT THE EGGS?!"

"……….What?"

Shadow released a relieved breath. " Good. Never mind, then."

Shaking off the unexpected question, Anna asked, " Shadow….do you think Orochimaru looks like…an Oreo?"

"……….an _Oreo?"_

" Yeah."

" You mean that cookie with the black crust and white cream in the middle?"

" Yeah."

Shadow shook her head. " Let me get this straight, you want my opinion on if I think that Orochimaru, the ultimate snake ninja, probably one of the world's most _powerful_ and _dangerous _villains, looks like an Oreo?"

" _Yeah_." Anna answered for the third time.

"……………………………...AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow barked, leaning onto the door for support. " Anna…ANNA, WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! HAHAHAHAA!!!"

Giving in, Anna joined Shadow in the laughing. Soon the two were down the hallway and into the living room, where the beaten up Kabuto and annoyed Orochimaru sat eating a pack of Oreos and milk. The two girls joined them. Kabuto then began laughing up a storm as well.

Orochimaru growled. " It's _not _FUNNY!!!!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Kabuto: There's the next chapter, all complete. Hope we gave you a laugh.**

**Shadow: And if it didn't, then you suck.**

**Me: Now please review! We also need ideas! PLEASE contribute!**

**Orochimaru:………………**

**All: (turn to Orochimaru)**

**Orochimaru: I AM NOT AN OREO!!!!**


	5. Happy Birthday, Shads!

**Well, lucky for you guys, I have a snow day today! Yay! It seems like every snow day I have is on a Wednesday.**

**Whatever….enjoy chapter five. This is for you, Shadow! Happy birthday! (Shad's actual birthday is today! 14!! One step up of teenager dome!)**

**Shadow: Cool. A special chapter JUST for me. There better be gore….and violence…..AND PREZZIES!**

**Me: I'll try my best, Shads.**

**Shadow: And my cake BETTER be chocolate….or else Kabuto's done for.**

**Kabuto: What?! Why me??**

**Shadow: Because I hate you to the very core.**

**Kabuto: Oh. Right. (mutters) Stupid teenager….**

**Shadow: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?! (bangs and crashes are heard)**

**Me: I'm…just gonna get typing before Kabuto ends up in a coma.**

**Shadow: I WISH!! Oh, and WE'RE GOING TO BUDDY'S AFTER THIS!!**

**Me: Okaii! If YOU want to go to Buddy's Pizza too, read and review! Hey, that rhymed!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE FIVE: Happy Birthday, Shads!

March 5th, 2008. 6:57 AM.

It was time to wake up the birthday girl. Whether she wants to get up or not. Most likely _not_. But that was a risk these three courageous individuals weren't afraid to take. Maybe a LITTLE afraid...

The scene looked like it was for a spy or action movie. Dressed in all black to blend into the surroundings, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Anna tip toed as soundlessly as possible through the boreal, poorly lit hallway. Their destination was only ten feet away (and probably snoring so loud that the tip toeing was pretty much unnecessary), but they chose to move as quietly as they could. Just in case.

The trio were now outside the red and black door. Orochimaru turned to his two comrades, expression solemn. " Do you have the blow horn?"

" Right here." Anna answered in a low whisper. She held up the instrument that was going to be their victim's alarm clock in the air so the two men could see.

Orochimaru nodded. " And what about the fishing net?"

Kabuto grinned. " Check. Just in case our victim gets a little feisty." the medical ninja twirled the huge fishing net in his hand.

" And I have the fake Kusanagi," Orochimaru affirmed the others. " To happy and deceive the victim nicely." Kabuto and Anna nodded in response.

" So we're all set?"

" Yes." Kabuto and Anna replied in unison.

" Right. Let's go in."

No one had EVER seen Shadow's room before. Only Anna, but it was just a glimpse. This was probably one of the most dangerous missions the three have ever gone on. And _willingly._

It seemed like an eternity or two before Shadow's bedroom door was completely ajar. One by one the group stepped into the tenebrous, cluttered room.

The place was a pig sty. Various weapons such as kunai and a variety of Japanese swords aligning the walls were barely visible in the complete darkness. The floor was littered with all kinds of junk, ranging from empty Mountain Dew cans to Shonen Jump magazines to DN Angel DVDs and other unrecognizable things. Kabuto noticed a handmade, beaten up punching bag the looked a lot like himself leaning on the closet door. He scowled.

But their prize was to the opposite side of the room, snuggled up in thick black blankets and snoring so loud the room shook. The trio winced.

" We should've brought a cork." Anna joked. Orochimaru and Kabuto nodded in agreement.

The three made their way over to the twin size bed. Orochimaru could sense Anna quivering in fear as they got closer and closer to their 'prey'. The snake lord shrugged. He couldn't blame her for being scared. Hell, _he _was even starting to get goose bumps. And it definitely wasn't from the cold.

Eventually, the three were towering over Shadow's sleeping form. In a way the sight was quite humorous, for the demon was sprawled out in an odd angle and tangled up in a web of numerous sheets. Her left foot poked out from under the covers, while her right hand dangled over the bed side. Shadow's mouth was agape, a thin line of drool down the side of her lip and dripping onto one of the many pillows.

The three didn't waste any time. " Now!" Orochimaru ordered.

On cue, Anna put the blow horn against her cousin's ear and pressed the button on the blow horn down as hard as her finger could, creating a ear-splitting honk that rudely awakened their charge.

" AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Shadow wailed, eyes wide and pulse racing. The piercing honk of the blow horn made her fall out of the warm bed and crash onto the cold wooden floor. She lay there for a few moments, trying desperately to regain her breath and take a second to figure out what the hell had happened.

" HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY!!!" three familiar voices happily exclaimed from above her. The still slightly drowsy and agitated demon raised her eyes to glare at her cousin, sensai, and 'target' who grinned above her. They also, to her confusion, let out sighs of relief.

" Whew. That was easier than expected. We didn't even need the net!" Kabuto said, flinging the huge fishing net to the floor. Shadow stared blankly at him. "…..Net?"

Her attention now focused on her beaming cousin, who ruffled through Shadow's tousled red and black hair, to Shadow's annoyance. " So, you're finally 14? Yay! Now we're the same age!" Anna joyously pronounced. Though her voice then turned mocking. " Though you're always gonna be a half a year younger than me."

Shadow just growled. " You all _suck."_

Anna merely laughed at this. " I love you too."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

" CAKE AND PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST!" Shadow beamed as she used a her special fire jutsu to burst through the kitchen wall, leaving a wide, gaping hole. The three followed in her footsteps, stepping into the new entrance of the kitchen.

" Great. ANOTHER thing needing fixing," Kabuto muttered. " We should just live in a Home Depot."

Anna helped Shadow retrieve the box of pepperoni pizza and chocolate cake from the refrigerator and set it on the table. Orochimaru brought out the two liter of Mountain Dew (which was hidden under the kitchen sink) and set it on the table as well. After singing a quick 'Happy Birthday', the four dived into the food.

" Hey, Orochimaru-samaaaaaa," Shadow sweetly said to her master as they began to devour the chocolate cake. " Can I-"

Orochimaru knew what she was going to ask. " No."

" Aww, _come on!_"

" I said NO, Shadow."

" Pleeeeeeeeassssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"NOT. ANOTHER. WORD."

Shadow scowled. " Damn you," she murmured. " I'll devour your soul."

Orochimaru chuckled. " I wouldn't count on it."

Sulking, Shadow dragged herself out of the kitchen, muttering random curse words under her breath, leaving the remaining three seated at the junk food filled table.

Kabuto and Anna stared at Orochimaru long and hard. The snake lord noticed this and explained.

" She wants the Kusanagi."

" Oooooohhhhhhh," the two said in response, the purpose of Shadow's whining now clear.

Just then a very loud bang was heard coming from the living room followed by a flash of blinding light.

Orochimaru's slit eyes widened in shock. " Uh-oh." He slid out of the room in a rush. " Shadow! PUT THE KUSANAGI DOWN!!!!"

" NEVERRRRRR!!!!!" the demon sliced the front door open. " THE SWORD IS MIIINEEEEE!!!!" Cackling like a maniac, Shadow made her escape with the Kusanagi, Orochimaru hot on her tail.

Kabuto and Anna just finished off the cake.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**There. Allll done. And in case you're wondering about Kabuto from the start of the story, you'll be happy to know he's only in critical condition. Yayy! X3**

**Shadow: (huff) It's _his _fault. Always mocking me and making me do work. It's child labor…and I'm barely a child!**

**Me: Shadow…you hardly do any work at all.**

**Shadow: ( frowns) Screw you.**

**Me: (sighs) Just eat the birthday cake. (shoves cake in Shadow's face)**


	6. Marie Comes For A Visit

**Me: Hello, folks! SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY for the late update (don't kill me!) , but I have the rest of the week off, so expect more updates! Yay! **

**Shadow: Yeah, don't kill 'er. That's my job.**

**Me: ………**

**Kabuto: (clears throat) Well, to start off, we have a special guest that's going to make a special appearance in this chapter. Audience, let's give a warm, happy welcome-**

**Shadow: (huffs) Happy?**

**Kabuto: YES. HAPPY. Now stifle yourself. (A/N: My principal ALWAYS says that! In other words, it means to shut up.)**

**Shadow: HEY! DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!! (flings herself on Kabuto) **

**Kabuto: AHHH!! NOOOO!! (falls to ground with Shadow clawing at his back)**

**Me: Um…let's give a warm, happy welcome to Shadow's good friend Marie all the way from Ireland!! Woot!!**

**(booming applause is heard as Marie appears…out of nowhere?….)**

**Me: (hugs Marie) Welcome to the fic, Marie! It's great that you're here. **

**Marie: It's good to be here. Hey, uh, where's Shadow?**

**Shadow: RIGHT HERE, BAKA!! (glomps Marie from behind)**

**Marie: (coming from under Shadow in a muffled voice) Oww…..my spine……I think it cracked in two……**

**Kabuto: (comes rushing to the scene with a medical bag) Is someone injured??**

**Marie: Err….YOU look it. (eyes Kabuto's scratched back and ripped shirt)**

**Kabuto: (sighs) Yes…I DO….(walks away sad and emo)**

**Me: Let's just get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy!!**

DRABBLE SIX: Marie Comes For A Visit

If one were to walk past the bathroom that was currently occupied by the evil Orochimaru, that one would think the snake lord was off his rocker. Judging by the oddly obstreperous splashes of bath water, low growls of fury, and the JAWS theme music playing in the background, that is.

But, if one of the regular occupants of this particular household were to walk past the bathroom that was currently occupied by the evil Orochimaru, they would shake their heads and think, " I hope he catches that rubber duck this time."

The yellow rubber duck was innocently floating in the bath water, bobbing up and down with every pygmy sized wave that came by. It _looked_ like it was the only thing in the bathtub.

But, slowly, bubbles formed on the water's surface. The number of bubbles rapidly increased in size and number, surrounding the bath toy for a moment, but then popping as quick as they came.

Two snakelike eyes that were filled with determination then rigorously appeared from under the bathwater, but only the eyes though, for the rest of the occupant's head was still in the water. The owner of the eyes then revealed the rest of his head, an evil grin planted on his face. A think, purple tongue slithered out between his pointy teeth, licking the tip of the rubber duck's beak with passion. Abruptly, he returned his whole self back under the water.

All was quiet.

But then Orochimaru's whole body rocketed out of the water and towered over the poor rubber duck! The man opened his mouth wide, preparing to rip off the rubber duck's head (or whole body, for that matter) into shreds!

He closed in on his prey menacingly. Inch by inch. He was almost there….slowly…..slowly….the rubber duck will be his……

Almost there….just a few more movements…..

CENTIMETERS away now……

He was about to tear the rubber duck limb from limb!-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!_

" AHHH!!" Orochimaru screamed in surprise at hearing the sudden shrill ring of the telephone, falling on his bare skinny ass back into the hard surfaced tub. As if on cue, the JAWS music came to a close on the tape recorder on top of the toilet seat. Oh was he pissed off now….

" KABUTO, DO SOMETHING USEFUL WITH YOURSELF AND GET THE PHONE!!"

No response.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! _

Orochimaru called out again in annoyance. " ANNA, IT'S PROBABLY ONE OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS! PICK UP THE PHONE!!"

No answer was heard. The phone kept on ringing it's loud, obnoxious ring of its.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! _

Not only was the phone blaring, Orochimaru's ears perked up at another sound, though quiet as it was. He scowled.

" SHADOW, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SNEAK INTO MY ROOM FOR THE KUSANAGI!! BACK AWAY FROM THE GOD DAMMED DOOR!!"

A powerful kick was forced upon the bathroom door. " ASSHOLE!" Shadow's muffled voice screeched from the other side. Her purposely raucous stomps were growing fainter as she marched furiously down the hallway.

" Get the phone as well, while you're at it," Orochimaru ordered at the last minute before Shadow was gone completely.

The snake lord sighed. He gave a death glare at the rubber duck that stared back at him with beady black eyes. The eyes were mocking him, as if like saying, " Haha! I won!" The man threw the rubber duck at the light blue painted bathroom wall as soon as that thought of defeat passed through him. The bath toy emitted a small squeak at the collision with the wall and sank to the tiled floor.

Orochimaru pulled the drain from the bathtub and climbed out. He would kill the rubber duck he loathed another day. And he would be successful.

He went through the process of wiping his body dry with a towel and doing all sorts of 'bathroom' things, and while doing all this gazing into the mirror at his reflection. Orochimaru's face showed that he was pissed and now stressed out.

" Damn phone…..I would've defeated the duck if it weren't for the DAMN phone….that's it. I'm disconnecting it Thursday."

And speaking of the phone, Orochimaru noticed that the ringing had stopped. Shadow's voice was barely heard, but it was noticeable. Orochimaru leaned into the door to hear the conversation. He was somewhat curious….

" What the hell are you calling for?" Shadow answered rudely. Orochimaru face palmed; what are people going to think of them if she continued to talk that way?

There was silence for a few moments, indicating that the other person on the phone was speaking. Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed and body tensed. For some reason, he got the feeling this conversation was going to be interesting.

" OH MY GOD!! MARIE?! IS THAT YOU?!"

Orochimaru cringed at hearing the sudden excited shriek of Shadow's voice. Even though the demon resided in the kitchen that was a few hundred feet away, her voice sounded as if she was right next to Orochimaru.

" HOLY CRAP?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! O.M.G!!"

This was an eccentric sounding scene. Orochimaru never heard his hard-headed, tough apprentice speak this way before. He never heard her so…_happy_…..

" WHAT?! YOU'RE STANDING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE NOW?! AS WE SPEAK?? I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!! AND YOU HAVE….Naruto with you? WHAAAAAT?!"

A crack of the phone being carelessly tossed to the floor was heard as Orochimaru heard Shadow rush to the front door in an excited frenzy. As soon as he heard the word Naruto, a new set of footsteps were heard. Out of the blue, the bathroom door forcefully swung open, sending Orochimaru once again on his bare ass (he….wasn't wearing a towel….)

" Did you HEAR that, my Lord?! NARUTO'S-" Kabuto ceased talking as he noticed the sight of his master on the floor….uncovered…._exposed….._

Embarrassed to no end, Orochimaru just remained on the ground. For once in his life, Orochimaru's pale skin blushed a deep crimson. His usual slit eyes were now wide and focused on the floor, ignoring Kabuto's surprised gawk that pierced through him. It then got to him.

" JUST GET THE HELL OUT ALREADY!!" Orochimaru shrieked more in anger than humiliation, his voice reaching a new high pitched octave. Kabuto rushed out of the room as fast as he could.

The snake lord swore he heard giggles coming from his servant. He didn't want to think about it….

Anna was in a pretty happy mood. She bounced down the halls hyperly while drinking a liter of Mountain Dew and listening to her iPod nano. One of her favorite songs was currently playing full blast.

" _I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of closing the god dammed door? No. It's much better to face these things with a sense of poise and rationality….."_ Anna sang very loudly. Loud enough for Orochimaru to slam the bathroom door shut in her face. She giggled at this as she took one of the headphones out of her ears. " Oi, Oreo-"

" _Orochimaru- sama!!" _the man hissed menacingly.

" Sorry, sir. _Orochimaru. _Ya wanna know something weird- I was singing this song that goes 'haven't you people ever heard of closing the god dammed door', and the moment that part came on….you closed the door in my face!…Well, _slammed_, but what's the difference?"

" Anna, I don't have the time and the patience to listen to one of your rants. Now leave me be."

" Aww, come on! You've been in there all morning." Anna whined. She decided to be tricky and mischievous. "What _are_ you doing in there, anyway?" the curious girl turned the bathroom door handle to try and peek inside, but Orochimaru acted on instinct and slammed the door back shut.

" Nothing! Go find something to occupy your time with. I think one of Shadow's….long lost friends or what not is here."

Now this caught Anna's attention. Shadow never mentioned anything about a long lost friend before. " Really? A long lost friend? That I'VE never met before? I've gotta check it out!" She raced down the hallway and out of Orochimaru's sight.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Anna was gone, Orochimaru was now at full attention towards the rubber duck that was now floating on the toilet water. The man's mouth twisted into a wicked smile.

That duck was _his, _now….

Anna ran into the living room to search for her cousin and her 'long lost friend'. It didn't take long to find them, for they were all situated on the floor, junk food scattered all over the coffee table, playing _Vice City _on PS2.

The emoish girl took slow, careful steps toward the pair, trying not to stir up attention. She took in the stranger's appearance. The girl, about her age by the looks of things, was athletic looking, with long brown hair the flowed down her arched back. Her style was casual, for she sported a beige Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirt and black sweats. Brown eyes were intent and focused on the game that was being played. The girl looked determined while controlling the tank on the screen….which she was trying to park in a parking lot….

Just then, Shadow put the game on pause. She turned her head around to where Anna was recently hiding behind the fat, leather couch. " Anna, you can come out ya know." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Blushing a shade of bright red, Anna bounced back up on her feet. She laughed sheepishly while playing with her ponytail holder on her wrist out of nervous habit. " Heh, sorry. I was gonna jump out at you guys."

" Riiiight. Suuuuure you were." Shadow and her companion rose off the floor. " Anna, this is my friend Marie. Marie, this is my cousin/friend Anna."

Marie smiled politely and walked gracefully toward the emoish girl and extended her hand to shake. " Nice to finally meet you, Anna. Shadow's told me so much about you." the girl had an Irish accent.

Anna grinned goofily and shook her new friend's hand." Ahaha, nice to meet you, too. Though I gotta say, Shadow's never mentioned you before." Anna mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have said that. She could feel Shadow's daggers digging into her.

There was that awkward silence.

But then………

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Startled, Anna's head shot up in the air for a split second before she was crushed to the ground by an unknown force.

Which she soon figured out was a body.

" Owwww……" Anna's muffled voice coming from underneath the body groaned. " My back….." She tried to stand up, but the huge body wouldn't budge.

" Naruto, let the poor girl up and stop acting so annoying!" Marie commanded harshly. She grabbed hold of the male's arm and roughly pulled him up to his feet.

Noticing the decrease in pressure upon her body, Anna got up as quickly as her bruised body would allow her to, using the couch as a support. Her ice blue eyes stared at the boy before her.

He was quite a sight, what with his big blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, cat whiskers along the cheeks, orange and blue jumpsuit like attire. And a unique headband that had a weird, swirly circle symbol with a point. Anna had no clue what that meant.

The boy, Naruto, released a booming laugh, his smile covering up at least two-thirds of his face. He jumped up onto the startled Anna and gave her a hug that was more like a death grip.

" Hahaha! Sorry about that rude entry, but I just HAD to do it, ya know? I mean, you were just THERE, and I couldn't resist, ahaha! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, ninja in training. My future dream is to become Hokage. Believe it!"

This kid talked more than….well…._anybody! _

Eventually Anna was released from the perky boy's grasp. She turned toward Marie, eyebrow's raised. Marie just shrugged back. " He wouldn't leave me alone. I found him in the village one day and decided to take him home."

" Yep. That's the story!" Naruto began (note the word BEGAN). " I think you both are really cool. I like your white hair, Anna, it looks like Kakashi's, he's my trainer don't you know? Me, him, Sasuke, and Sakura form Squad 7, we're the best, hey what's Marie doing holding a mini microwave oven over her head for? I dunno, did I mention I like ramen, it's-"

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the mini microwave smashed against his head. He fell to the floor unconscious. Anna let out a gasp and looked at the grinning Marie.

" My work here is done."

" WHAT DID YOU HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH A MINI MICROWAVE OVEN FOR?!"

" He was ANNOYING!"

Shadow reappeared into the living room, having gone into the kitchen for a toaster. Noticing Naruto sprawled eagled on the floor and Marie holding a microwave oven, she snapped her fingers. "Dammit, Marie. I was gonna do that."

" I beat you to it, girl." Marie smugly smiled. " Now come on. Let's get back on playing _Vice City."_

The three girls became really good friends and played _Vice City _for six hours straight. They were quite curious as to why they heard so much flushing and squeaks coming from the bathroom.

**Me: Aaaaaand done. Boy, that was a long one!**

**Kabuto: (upset) I was barely in it!…And the only part I WAS in made me feel gay.**

**Me: (patting Kabuto on the back) Don't worry. You're gonna be in the Easter special!**

**Kabuto: Cool. Just….no more Orochimaru naked…..NO MORE.**

**Shadow: What? Orochimaru was NAKED? WHAT!? **

**Marie: Just forget it…you'll have your chance someday.**

**Shadow: Dammit, I MISS EVERYTHING!! ( throws lamp at wall)**

**Kabuto: HEY! You're paying for a new lamp, young lady!!**

**Me: (sighing as World War III breaks out between Kabuto and Shadow) We all sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter of Under the Same Roof. Keep in mind that I have the whole week off, so I'll be able to update more often. Thank you Marie, for making a special guest appearance in- (turns to Marie, but she isn't there) Hey…where's Marie?**

**Marie: RIIIIGHT HERE!! ( is riding a tank)**

**Me: Just….yeah, review please…..**


	7. Happy Frickin' Easter

**Me: HAPPY BELATED EASTER!! WOOT!! Sorry I didn't write this yesterday…went to a party, got home late, passed out on the basement floor while watching the Sound of Music….yeah…..**

**Shadow: Easter? WHERE'S THE CHOCOCLATE?! (eyes Kabuto) He's got it, doesn't he? DOESN'T HE?!**

**Kabuto: What in blazes are you talking about? My pockets are empty!**

**Shadow: On the ground.**

**Kabuto:…..Wha-**

**Shadow: ON THE GROUND!! (pulls out gun)**

**Kabuto: AHH!! (gets on ground)**

**Me: Shadow, STOP IT! (bitch slaps)**

**Shadow:……….**

**Me:……..**

**Orochimaru: I'm just gonna cut to the chapter now……before something- (gunshot is heard)**

**Me: (ducks and covers head in fear) Ahhh! I'm sorry! (bullet misses and goes flying over head)**

**Shadow: Fuck! I missed!**

**Me: Uh………SAVE ME!! (cowers behind Orochimaru)**

**Orochimaru: Let's just get on with this……**

DRABBLE SEVEN: Happy Frickin' Easter…..

Anna woke up groggily from a deep eight hour slumber on the living room couch. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Mmmrrrggghhhh……." she mumbled sleepily. "MRRGHHHHHHH….." she uttered in a more cranky tone as her eyes met with the flashing, bright light of the TV screen. The girl shielded her eyes with her arm, blocking out the painful light. "Dammit……who left the TV on all night?" Her words were slurred together and couldn't be really understood. Not that there was anyone awake that would even hear them, anyway.

Shaking her head so that her white hair would get out of her face, she shifted position on the couch to get more comfortable. The girl attempted to lie her whole body on the couch, but there was a human sized lump covered by a huge blue blanket in the way. " Hey…get off…" she commanded, insolently kicking the poor lump off the comfy couch and onto the floor with a dull thud.

" Oww! Damn you, Shadow!" the voice cried out from the floor. It was muffled from the blanket enshrouding the mouth, but the voice sounded male.

Anna was now instantly alert and awake at hearing the voice of one of her good friends. " Kabuto? Is that YOU?" she peered from over her spot on the couch.

" _Yes_. Care to explain why you kicked me off the couch?" Struggling with the blanket wrapped around his whole body, it took a few moments before the wool fabric was completely off Kabuto and now a pile on the floor. He got up, holding his head in distress. " I….hit my head on the coffee table, too…."

" Oh, I'm SO sorry!" Anna sprang off the couch and wrapped her arms around Kabuto's waist in a hug. " _Please_ forgive me," she pleaded. Kabuto melted like butter at hearing the guilty tone of Anna's voice and wide eyes peering shyly up at him. Letting the grudge go, he hugged her back affectionately.

" It's alright, don't worry about it. Just….look next time to see who you're kicking off the couch," he joked while bending down for the blanket on the ground to wrap them both in. The two sat back down and cuddled. There was now silence except for the sounds of the TV still playing, though Kabuto and Anna weren't giving their full attention.

" I think we….fell asleep last night. Watching….what, exactly?" Kabuto asked. He scratched his head in confusion.

Anna laughed. " I forgot, exactly. I think there was nothing on, so we just watched infomercials." All fell silent again. The two continued to stare at the TV, which was airing a special Easter commercial.

" Oh, geez! Happy Easter!" Anna exclaimed. She totally forgot that today was a holiday. Good thing the commercial aired.

" Same here," Kabuto replied back. " I forgot that today was Easter. We should make a special dinner or something."

" Good idea, Harry!" Anna piped, giggling at her nickname for Kabuto, who only sighed. "Let's get started on that now!" She got up off the couch (to Kabuto's disappointment. He didn't mean right at that very second….), and went to turn on the lamp on the far side of the room. "Man, it's dark in here. We need some- ah!" A loud crash of Anna falling unexpectedly to the floor echoed throughout the whole house.

Kabuto sprung off the couch in worry and went to the fallen Anna's side. He bent down and took her arm. " Are you alright?" he asked.

" I'm fine," she giggled. " A bit shaken, but fine." she gave Kabuto a reassuring smile. Then her expression turned serious. " What was that I tripped on?" They looked down at the floor to find a cord or something that you'd normally trip on, but all they found was-

" What's this?" Anna leaned forward and picked up a brightly painted yellow Easter egg. " How-how did this get here?" she gave it to Kabuto for investigation.

He twirled it around in his hand. " No idea."

A sound of shuffling footsteps made Kabuto and Anna look towards the hallway leading to the living room. Orochimaru stood in the archway, a deep frown on his face. He looked non- threatening and out of character clad in pink pajamas and matching fuzzy pink slippers, which made Kabuto and Anna snicker. Anna wished she had her camera phone with her.

The snake lord ignored them and a yawn escaped from his lips. He then frowned, irritated. " What's going on? I heard a thud. Were you two…._doing _something you shouldn't?" It was his turn to laugh, making the two blush red with either fury or humiliation. Probably both.

" We weren't DOING anything," Anna retorted. " I just tripped over this." She took the Easter egg out of Kabuto's hand and waved it in Orochimaru's face, hoping to irritate him more. He just snatched it out of her hand and inspected it himself.

" …….Why is it ticking?" he then asked after a little while.

"…….What?" Kabuto and Anna said in unison. Ticking? Easter eggs don't tick.

" Why. Is. It. _Ticking?" _Orochimaru snapped. He shoved back in Anna's hands. Out of instinct, she looked over the egg again, Orochimaru and Kabuto peering curiously over her shoulder.

To find a small, barely noticeable timer for a bomb inside.

" BOMB!!" Anna shrieked. " IT'S GONNA SELF -DESTURCT IN 30 SECONDS!!" The panicked girl still held the Easter egg bomb in her hands, blinded by surprise she didn't know what to do. "Uh….uh…."

So unexpectedly she tossed the egg bomb at Orochimaru, who for some reason caught it. He shuddered.

" WHAT?! _I _certainly don't want it!" he threw it at Kabuto, who caught it as well.

" Hey! Don't give it to me!" he threw it at Anna, who let out a high pitched scream. Anna threw it at Orochimaru again.

A 'game' similar to Hot Potato then formed. Though, unlike the original version, you could die if you were the unfortunate person that held the egg bomb when the time ran out. The bomb throwing went on for some time.

Orochimaru threw it at Kabuto.

Kabuto threw it at Anna.

Anna threw it at Orochimaru.

Ten seconds were left on the clock.

" ENOUGH OF THIS!" bellowed Orochimaru. " What the HELL are we going to do with a bomb?!"

As soon as he said this, Anna had a sudden idea that hit her out of the blue. She reached into Kabuto's belt and pulled out a kunai. Throwing up the Easter egg bomb, she expertly threw the kunai as well. The knife sharply went through the bomb, causing an explosion in the air. The three quickly got down on the ground, small sparks showering them all. A thin cloud of smoke escaped the egg bomb and polluted the air in the room.

Knowing the explosion had passed, the three got up and swatted the air with their hands, trying to clear the smoke.

"That was some quick thinking, Anna," Orochimaru said. He flashed a grin at her. His tongue flickered out of his mouth.

Anna blushed and rubbed her neck in a nervous reaction. " Thanks. Ideas like that just hit me randomly." she explained in a weak laugh. It was weird having the strict, evil Orochimaru _commenting _positively on her. ANYONE, for that matter.

Kabuto was the only one not smiling. " Now, where did that bomb come from?" he asked sarcastically. Having that thought said, Orochimaru and Anna rolled their eyes. Of course it was Shadow.

Speaking of the devil, Shadow popped into the room. " Hello, everyone! Happy Easter!"

The three others weren't amused.

" Happy Easter to you, too." Kabuto grumbled. " Have any OTHER bombs lying around?" he asked sarcastically.

Shadow grinned. " Acutally, yes. Look around!"

The whole room was littered with colorful, harmless looking Easter 'eggs'.

**Orochimaru: (scowling) Great. We have to redo the WHOLE living room now.**

**Me: Yeah. Everything's burned! THANKS, Shadow. (glares)**

**Shadow: Lighten up, guys! It's not like I bombed the WHOLE house.**

**Kabuto: And we're SURPRISED.**

**Shadow: Yeah….you SHOULD be….your room will be next.**

**Kabuto:………**

**Me: Heh…..Happy Belated Easter, everyone. REVIEW!!**


	8. What a Blast, Un

**Me: (after making a clay sculpture) How does this look, Kabuto? I'm sure I got it right, now!**

**Kabuto: Hmm? (tilts head) It looks….. deformed on the right side. And the whole thing looks lumpy, too.**

**Me: (groans)**

**Kabuto: (anime sweat drop) Err, no offense!**

**Me: I can't make a clay sculpture to save my life…..**

**Deidara (YEAH, PEOPLE!! xD): (pops in randomly) It sounds like someone's having art trouble, un?**

**Shadow: DEIDARA?! ZOMFG!! (prepares to glomp)**

**Deidara: Whoa, whoa, easy un! I'm just here to help out…err…what's your name, un?**

**Me: Anna.**

**Deidara: Anna here on her sculpture. Alright…(looks at sculpture and makes a face) Wow…we got a lot of work to do, un.**

**Me: (is offended)**

**Kabuto: Enjoy the next chapter. Will Deidara be in it? Who knows! I'm not telling!**

**Shadow: (brings out knife) You WILL, if you know what's good for ya.**

**Kabuto: I'm not saying a word.**

**Shadow: Grrr……(raises knife)**

**Kauto:………… AHHHH- (screen goes blank)**

DRABBLE EIGHT: What A Blast, Un

Kabuto and Anna swaggered up the porch steps, arms full with heavy grocery bags. Apparently Orochimaru had a surprise card party that evening, and with the refrigerator running dangerously low on food, he sent the two out to the marketplace in town. But of course Anna's car had been ambushed sometime last night (slashed tires….Shadow was having too much fun with her fake Kusanagi), so the emoish girl and the medical ninja had to travel two agonizing miles by foot and two even _more_ agonizing miles back, but that time with grocery bags slowing them down.

" Geez, why do WE have to do Oro's dirty work?" Anna complained, being careful walking up the porch steps. The bags were overflowing with food, and they blocked Anna's vision. " Why can't the dude just go out and do things himself?"

" Because," Kabuto answered impatiently, pushing his black rimmed glasses back on his nose, but only for them to fall again, " he has us. Why go out when he can just order US to do his lousy jobs?"

Anna scowled. She was very pissed at Orochimaru right then. The thought of stealing the Kusanagi herself and giving it to Shadow crossed her mind. " Well, I wonder how Orochimaru would like it if HIS butt was pushed around constantly! Slashed tires….walking two miles…..this bites. It doesn't help when the weather is ninety degrees, either." Beads of sweat now formed on Anna's face and were dropping into her eyes. She lifted her hand to wipe the sweat off, but, forgetting about her arms full of groceries, the bag fell from her hand and crashed to the porch.

" God dammit!" Anna and Kabuto hollered at the same time. Kabuto carefully put down his grocery bags and went to examine the mess. " Crap, the pickle jar was in there. And the eggs are probably smashed to bits, now."

" Sorry," Anna grumbled in a dull monotone, carelessly sweeping the bag leaking of pickle juice and useless cracked eggs out of the way and into the shrubs. " Can we just get inside now? I'm in dire need of a fan…and to give Oro a piece of my mind."

" Yes." Kabuto replied. He took out his ring of a thousand keys and walked toward the front door. He was searching through longer than he usually did. " Uh-oh."

" What's wrong?"

After looking through all the keys carefully, Kabuto came to a conclusion that his house key wasn't present among the rest." Guess who stole the house key?" he asked sarcastically. " That blasted creature, she is…" He then checked under the house mat that read GET OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I SIC MY PET SNAKE AFTER YOU for the spare, but it was removed.

Anna was already pounding her fists on the front door like a maniac. " SHADOW, YOU BETTER LET US IN RIGHT NOW!!" she shouted, doing a good job sounding threatening. " THIS IS _NOT _FUNNY!!" Kabuto joined in on the door banging. " LET US IN!!"

Their attention was then drawn to the sounds of booms and crashes coming from inside their house. Shadow was definitely in the living room, and definitely aware of Kabuto and Anna's threats and banging, but she never came to the door. As if she wanted them pissed off. Which she DID.

The rants continued. " SHADOW, OPEN THIS DOOR!!"

" LET US IN!!"

" WE'RE TELLING OROCHIMARU!!"

" SHADOW!!"

" _SHADOW?!"_

A voice other than their own was then heard. " Shadow's not here, un."

Kabuto and Anna paused. The sudden voice caught them by surprise. But it didn't sound like Shadow's…..it then hit them. Though why was he in their house?

" Deidara?!"

" Here," Deidara kindly offered, " I'll let you in, hm." The sound of another bomb and glass breaking was then audible. Kabuto and Anna looked to the left of them, where a window was completely blown out, broken glass glistening in the argent sun. They groaned. Guess who was going to be cleaning _that _up?

They obviously guessed the window was their new entrance inside. Kabuto and Anna hopped down to the side of the porch and walked toward the window.

" Uh, thanks, but couldn't you have just opened the door? And…why are you HERE?" Kabuto politely asked.

" Breaking the window was more fun, un. Plus I got to use one of my bombs." Deidara answered, though he didn't respond to Kabuto's second question. That made Kabuto all the more curious.

Deidara helped Kabuto and Anna climb in through the smashed window. The smell of clay and bomb smoke met their noses. It wasn't a good combination of odors.

" Geez," Anna commented, " it smells like a mix of a pottery shop and gun powder in here." She looked around and noticed that mounds of white clay were EVERYWHERE. On the couch. On top of the coffee table. On the _walls. _Guess who was to clean THAT up as well?" Deidara, what are you-" Anna turned to face the artist, but stopped after she looked at him harder in the face.

It was actually Shadow, dressed as her favorite Akatsuki member.

" Shadow?….." the girl's weak voice trailed off in surprise. She then quickly composed herself and prepared to yell her hardest, but Kabuto beat her to it.

" Shadow, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRESSED AS THAT WHACK DEIDARA?!" he screeched in Shadow's expressionless face. " There is CLAY EVERYWHERE IN SIGHT! You're setting off bombs AGAIN-"

" I'm NOT Shadow, eh." Shadow argued. " And they're CLAY bombs, un", she corrected.

" WHATEVER!" Kabuto and Anna yelled. " What the hell are you thinking?!" they both cried as they chibi flailed, hoping to get a straight answer out of their pest.

Shadow shrugged. She then said in a whisper, " I'm THINKING about making some more clay bombs and setting them off on Tobi, hmph. He's such a dunce. Look at 'em just sittin' over on the couch like a lump, eh!" she mocked, pointing to the couch with her thumb. There was a life size Tobi puppet slumping on one of the couch pillows.

" Shadow…." Anna began, exasperated.

" DEIDARA, hmph."

" You're NOT Deidara!"

" Yes I AM, hmph!"

" I can see your red hair poking out of the wig!"

" ……….it's paint."

" NO IT'S NOT!" Kabuto quarreled. He was sick of this; he wanted it all to end. " Now take off the Akatsuki robe and clean up this room RIGHT NOW!"

There was a pause. Shadow stared at her opponents with a besotted expression on her face. Then she began to snicker. " You all….you all are so cute trying to act all tough, un."

" WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

" Ahaha, you all are funny. I gotta get back to my bombs, eh. Gonna plan on blowing up Itachi later on, eh." She then tapped the side of the blonde wig that hid her left eye. " I want ta beat Itachi with this eye; training it to know genjutsu, hmph. Gotta fly."

Out of the blue a giant clay bird flew through the broken window, its huge form making Kabuto and Anna duck to the floor as it flew gracefully over them. Shadow hopped on quickly and was preparing to fly off again." Remember this, eh! Art is….a blast."

And with that, Shadow and her big clay bird took off. She threw bombs disguised as spiders at one of the front walls, which violently exploded into millions of pieces. " BANG, EH!!" she exclaimed at her success as she and her bird flew off into the sky.

Kabuto and Anna ran outside on their porch to watch in wonder at Shadow and her giant clay bird fly away. Their jaws could've hit the ground.

" What…" Anna began to say, her voice once again weak with surprise, " what was all that about?" she croaked.

" No idea." Kabuto answered in a whisper, just as in a daze as she was. Then his voice grew strong. " All I know is that I'm NOT cleaning up that living room."

Just then they heard the sound of someone's shoes and loud shouts coming from the street. They turned around and ironically saw the REAL Deidara calling after his clay bird.

" Where are you, my pet? The Akatsuki meeting is in an hour and I need a ride, un!" Deidara cried. He then noticed Kabuto and Anna standing on the porch. He jogged up to them and asked, " Hey, un. Which was did my pet bird go, eh?"

The two pointed to the sky as if it was an obvious question.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief. " Thanks." He conjured up another clay bird the size of a small airplane with the unique palms of his hands and climbed aboard his new creation. " Fly, un!"

He then lifted up into the air and flew off with his clay bird after Shadow. " COME BACK WITH MY CLAY BIRD, EH!!" The Akatsuki member shook his fist as he flew off into the sunset.

**Kabuto: THAT was a weird one, wasn't it Anna?**

**Me: Yeah. (sulking) And we forgot to bring the groceries inside, too.**

**Kabuto: What?!**

**Me: They rotted out on the porch!**

**Kabuto: Shit….**

**Orochimaru: (popping out of nowhere) Alright, where's my food? I have a big card party tonight, so chop chop.**

**Me and Kabuto: Grrrrr…….**

**Orochimaru: ………Umm……**

**Me and Kabuto: (closing in on Orochimaru) GRRRRRRRRR….(rabies foam at the mouth)**

**Orochimaru: Hey, take it easy.**

**Me and Kabuto: (lunge at Orochimaru)**

**Orochimaru: AHHH!!**

**Deidara: Hey, un. Review before I blow ya up, eh!**


	9. His First Dunk

**(notices that she hasn't updated since March) Oops….please…..don't kill me……(gets attacked by a merciless mob) AHHHH!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!**

**Yeaaaaaahhhh…..ahaha. Sorry for the really late update (REALLY late XP). But, I got out of school yesterday, so now I have a lot of spare time to write this. BOO YEAH!! XD FREE FOR THE NEXT TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!! Then…off to high school….(shudders)**

**Shadow: SCHOOL?? WHERE?! (gets flame thrower)**

**Kabuto: (sighs) Callllllllm dooowwwwwwwn. **

**Shadow: NEVERRR!! (burns down my school) BWHAHAAHA!! **

**Me: O.O………(nods head sadly)……wait……SOME OF MY FRIENDS WERE IN THERE!! (cries)**

**Orochimaru: Let's just get on with the story. I'm getting a headache from all the madness….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DRABBLE NINE: His First Dunk

Anna, Shadow, and Kabuto huddled together against the kitchen doorway. They knew that something was up when Orochimaru ordered them all away from the kitchen, saying he had 'important business to do'. This got them all riled up in various thoughts. But the three came to the same conclusion.

Orochimaru didn't eat. So what 'important business' did he have to do in the kitchen?

Shadow was tapping her foot with impatience and anxiousness. They've been listening to nothing for the past twenty minutes. She needed some action. " What the hell is he doing in there?" Shadow loudly hissed. " I don't hear a thing!" She pressed her ear as hard as she could against the kitchen door, egging for any mere sound that her sensai might make.

" PATIENCE, Shadow," the medic ninja Kabuto whispered sharply, earning a death glare from the demon practically on top of him. " You need patience, which you unfortunately lack." He continued on cupping his ear against the door, now fully concentrated. Shadow grinned evilly and gave Kabuto a Wet Willie in his other exposed ear. Kabuto jumped slightly and fell against the door. " Dammit!" he muttered under his breath.

Shadow smiled. If there wasn't any action, make up your own. That was one of her secret policies. She whipped back a wave of beautiful red hair that was hanging in her face. " Haha, biotch."

The last individual rolled her big blue eyes at the two's immature quarrel. " Guys, shut up. He's gonna hear you both," she warned. " And we'll be burnt waffles if he does!" **(A/N: I'm seriously a freak for waffles. xD)**

Orochimaru literally burning them would be quick and easy for the evil snake lord. So Shadow and Kabuto quickly shut themselves up. Though without Shadow lightly pulling on Kabuto's pony tail first.

There was no sound for a few moments, except for the group's even breathing and Shadow's annoying foot tapping……

But then………..

" I heard something," Kabuto said in a serious voice. " I heard him get up." This made his two young companions gasp and lean their ears into the door even more. The three heard some rumpling of a container and the trash can opening.

Shadow uncharacteristically squealed in excitement. " Ohhh! What's he doing, what's he doing, what's he-" Kabuto cupped his hand against Shadow's mouth, ceasing her loud voice.

" SHHHH!" he hissed, placing a finger on his lips, indicating quiet. Shadow growled at this and spit into Kabuto's palm. The medic ninja sighed and wiped his saliva infested hand on the side of his shirt. " You're so juvenile…." Shadow tried to chomp down on her rival's fingers, but he whipped his arm away in the nick of time and slapped her in the back of the head. A silent, petty war then emerged.

Anna was now the only one listening in. She really just wanted to open the door slightly and see what Orochimaru was doing, instead of just listening in and not getting an accurate image on his actions. Making sure that Kabuto and Shadow weren't looking (which they weren't, for now they were occupied silently wrestling each other in the hallway), Anna creaked the kitchen door open only a centimeter and cautiously peeked in.

And there was Orochimaru. He was seated at the kitchen table, and looked somewhat nervous and annoyed at once. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his arms were actually _shaking._

His arms were shaking as he extended one forward. He gripped the tall glass of milk that was in front of him in his hand and moved it closer to his place, setting it down lightly as if he was afraid the glass cup would smash with the tiniest touch. Orochimaru then waited a moment, taking a deep breath. He closed his slit eyes.

Anna's eyebrows raised. What was going on? She had never seen the man she somewhat feared actually on edge before.

The truth was then finally revealed as Orochimaru took a single Oreo off a plate and held it toward his paler than usual face. He glared at the cookie in front of him, murmuring something incomprehensible to it. Anna burst out with laughter, now knowing what the 'important business' was, but instantly clamped her hands against her mouth. _Oh man! Did he hear me?!_

She guessed that he didn't, for he was unfazed when she fearfully looked back at him. Orochimaru's whole body was motionless. Anna's was as well, eager on what was to happen next.

The girl was then aware of a calm, soothing voice coming from inside the kitchen. No……more like the sound of a calm, soothing voice coming from the radio, which was on the counter.

It was an audio book…….

…….on how to properly eat an Oreo.

Anna was on the ground with giggles.

" Now, once you have the Oreo in your hand, dunk it in the miiiiiiilk," the voice instructed. Orochimaru followed the orders.

" The longer the Oreo is in the miiiilk, the soggier it gets. Keep that in your miiiiind," the audio book explained. Orochimaru nodded in response as he dipped the cookie in his milk.

" Once you're done diiiiipping the Oreo in the milk, taaaake it out…and enjooooooy…." The audio book came to a close.

Orochimaru then took the final step and put the cookie in his mouth, chewing it slowly. "Mmm…..double stuffed…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me, Shadow, and Kabuto: (are all on the ground laughing)**

**Orochimaru: (anime sweat drop) What? It was my first time. Damn you all. " I was curious…..**

**Me: (in between giggles) AHAAHA!! R-read and r-review, everyone! HAHA!!**


	10. We Couldn't Find the Card Table

**Okay, okay, I know it's been almost two months that this story has been updated (put the pitchforks DOWN), but now I'm not under the accursed writer's block anymore! WOOHOO!!**

**So I sat myself down at my desk yesterday night and began writing. I hope you like this latest chapter of Under the Same Roof.**

**Shadow: (loads pistol) Or you all shall die by my hands.**

**Me: Put the weapon DOWN. I think less people will read this fic if you keep threatening them.**

**Shadow: (sighs and hands me pistol) Asshole…….**

**Me: Psychotic maniac. Just ignore her, folks. She's crabby today.**

**Shadow: I WANT MY DAMN PISTOL BACK!! (wrestles me to the ground)**

**Me: (pulls a coffee cup out of nowhere) I SWEAR I'LL POUR SOME OF MY STARBUCKS COFFEE ON YOU!!**

**Shadow: ………(gets off)**

**Me: I know her weakness. Kukuku.**

**Read on!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE TEN: We Couldn't Find the Card Table…..

Shadow trudged happily through the house, whistling a merry tune as she deliberately tracked mud all over the once clean floors (which Kabuto just got done washing, of course) and furniture.

It was a long, long day of non-stop excessive training, and the mischievous demon got a wee bit dirty while practicing a new justsu technique. Just a tad.

Not. The living room was now _coated_ with fresh brown mud stains.

And did she bother cleaning herself off before she entered the house? Just even a little bit?

Of course not. It was just another one of her simple yet effective ways of pissing Kabuto off.

Shadow shrugged. She couldn't be arsed to clean (you could show her a Windex bottle and she'd be clueless), or anything she didn't want to do, for that matter.

So she left the mess for poor ol' Kabuto to clean.

Despite that, she didn't really fancy the rest of her being dirty and gross. You could barely recognize the girl, for her face was caked with dirt and grime, as was her now tousled red hair. Grass stains littered her black clothing.

And, despite not liking to feel dirty, Shadow hated taking showers.

No, LOATHE was the more accurate term.

She had a 'thing' with water.

But the cold hard realization was inevitable: she was in a dire need of a shower. Stat.

So, off she was to the laundry room to retrieve necessities. Towel, clean underwear, etc.

And then to the only bathroom in the house.

Which was……..locked?

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Shadow jiggled the door handle a couple more times, but to no avail.

She swore she heard quiet murmurs and giggles from the other side.

Shadow was so pissed she could've just kicked the door in. Which, if you knew her well enough, she did no problem right then.

As soon as that door burst off its hinges, three different types of startled gasps emitted from the vicinity of the bathroom.

A head immediately peeked out from behind the blue and yellow ducky print shower curtain. It was Anna's. Her face was white as a sheet from the effect of the uncalled for door breaking. Though her expression soon turned relieved as she contemplated that it was only her destructive cousin.

" It's cool, guys," she reassured her other two partners behind the shower curtain, " it's just Shadow."

Her head poked out from the shower curtain once more. She now had a goofy grin planted on her face. " And she reeks!!" Anna boldly laughed, retreating back to whatever she was doing behind the cheap, plastic drapery.

All this time Shadow stood there at the doorframe, puzzled.

Then she turned pissed after the reek comment reached her ears.

" Well, ANNA," she sneered, taking small steps toward the bathtub, " I WAS going to take a nice, refreshing shower, but it just so happens that YOU are in there, you dolt!"

Shadow was now right in front of the shower curtain, the little cartoon ducks staring back at her. She growled, expecting that Anna or whoever else would come out in fear.

They didn't. Though Shadow did hear the flapping sounds of cards being shuffled.

Shadow had enough. " Okay, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" The demon forcefully drew back the plastic drape, which being so cheap and not accustomed to such forceful pulling, ripped off of the thin plastic rings keeping it up.

Shadow stood there for who-knows-how-long, taking in the odd scene before her.

Anna, Kabuto, and even Orochimaru were spread out in the roomy porcelain tub, colorful playing cards in their hands. A full tray of mini hot dogs was balanced on the ledge of the bath near Orochimaru, who grew attached to them and ate one every minute.

All three of them just stared back at Shadow unfazed, looking at her like she was the unusual one.

Shadow face palmed. She was now fully convinced everyone in this house was nuts.

She just had to ask _why._ " What…….the……f-"

" Do you mind?" Kabuto interrupted, tone of voice dull and irritated at the interruption of their game. " We're in the middle of a serious Uno game here."

His mood changed as he placed a Pick-Up-Two card onto the pile. " Draw two, Anna! Haha!!"

He smirked as Anna drew her two. She swiped the back of Kabuto's head playfully.

" You better watch yourself, smart-ass. I got a reverse card and a killer Wild in my hand!" she warned, putting a nine on top of Kabuto's Pick-Up-Two.

Kabuto peeked over Anna's shoulder, knowing how much a horrible bluffer she was. " No you don't. Just a bunch of plain blue cards."

" Ah! Kabutoooooo!! Don't look, you dirty little cheater!!" Anna whined, chibi flailing so hard she almost sent the tray of mini hot dogs flying into the toilet, which made Orochimaru go into a tiny frenzy.

" Hey! Watch the wiener dogs, would you?" Orochimaru ordered, uncertainly putting a Skip-You card on top of Anna's plain blue nine. The snake lord was new at Uno, but his card did the trick. At least for Anna.

" HAHA, KABUTO!! SKIP YOUUUUU!!" Anna triumphantly high-fived a confused looking Orochimaru, who popped a wiener dog in his mouth right afterwards.

Kabuto scowled. " Screw you all." He pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

The game continued. A few more uneventful turns passed by before Anna looked up from her hand, eyebrows raised.

" Hey….where'd Shadow go?"

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked up from their hands as well, having not a clue of Shadow's whereabouts.

Then the game resumed as they heard the hose running outside.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I KNOW it's pretty short, but think of it this way: would you rather have me update huge drabbles with not that many chapters or a bunch of chapters with smallish drabbles? **

**I have another chapter of Under the Same Roof already in progress, so that'll be out sometime later in the day. So be on the lookout! (hands you all binoculars).**

**Comments are much appreciated! Thank youuuuu!!**


	11. Him and Her

**Sorry for not updating this chapter yesterday like I said I would. Let's just say I suddenly had a very long day….that I'd rather not discuss. (sighs and goes to emo corner)**

**Well, here it is now!! It's not really as funny as the other ones- it's siding with romance. xD Enjoy!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE ELEVEN: Him and Her

Giggling like a giddy schoolgirl, Anna half-dragged half-pulled a resistant Kabuto down the hallway. The medic ninja literally dug his heels into the carpeting, though that only slowed down the journey to the full-length mirror slightly.

So he decided to plead. Pathetic yes, but she just might set him free.

" Anna, I don't want to see-"

" Ah, ah, ah! I don't wanna hear any negative words, mister!" Anna childishly demanded, turning around and wagging a finger in Kabuto's face.

" But I _really _don't-"

" What did I just say?!" Kabuto's captor asked scolding like, but then she just giggled those cute giggles of hers.

Maybe he thought wrong of the pleading idea.

Kabuto desperately grasped onto a nearby doorframe as the two were feet away from their destination.

" _Please, _I'm-"

Anna cut off his cries of reluctance yet again. She whirled around and locked onto Kabuto's dark brown eyes. She gently smiled.

" Please, Kabuto. I would never make you look dumb. Trust me….you look great. Now COME ON!!"

She kicked the door open to her room and practically flung Kabuto inside. As soon as they were both in, she closed the bedroom door shut.

" Just so we can have some privacy," she explained. She then disappeared into her closet, rummaging to find something Kabuto didn't know.

While she was busy, Kabuto took a good look of Anna's room. It was a tad cluttered, though fairly clean. The walls were baby blue walls with black painted stars on them, too.

Kabuto took a seat on the comfy bed, stuffed animals from various animes scattered about. He pushed them away and sat, but then jumped up as he sat on a good sized lump. He pulled back the heavy black covers and pulled out an old looking black panther teddy.

He smiled. He bought that for Anna a long time ago. She loved him for life after that. He still had the scars from her merciless glomp as soon as he handed it to her.

Kabuto then spotted the desk, which was covered with writing notebooks and other miscellaneous objects.

But then he eyed something else. It was a picture. A picture of him and Anna together, arms around each other and grinning wide. He then noticed Anna's nose was covered in frosting and he was drenched with flour.

That memory came back to him in a flash. They were happily baking a cake. Not for any celebration, but just for their own amusement. For fun.

_FLASHBACK_**:**

_" Anna!!"_

_" Whaaaaaaat? What did I do?" _

_" You got flour all over the place!" Kabuto complained as he mixed cake ingredients into a bowl. " It's just more I have to clean up…."_

_Anna laughed. " Dude, it's fun getting messy once in a while! Here, let me show you." To prove her point, she took a handful of flour and chucked it at Kabuto, showering him in white flour._

_" Ahhhh!!"_

_" Ahahahahahhaa!! Ghost!!" Anna ran under the kitchen table, pretending to be scared. _

_Kabuto just stood there. But then……..he laughed. It was a rare action, but he laughed. Anna was satisfied. Finally she unleashed Kabuto's fun side._

_" Seeeee? Don't you feel-" _

_She was interrupted as some chocolate frosting came whipping at her out of nowhere. It landed with a splat on her nose. _

_When she looked back at Kabuto, he was holding the chocolate frosting container in his hands. Snickering at her._

_" How does __that __feel?"_

_Anna grinned. " GOOD, actually," she replied, trying to lick the frosting off her nose with her tongue. " Tastes chocolaty."_

_The two cake baking partners ceased talking as the kitchen door handle jiggled and Orochimaru came walking in, muttering something under his breath. He stopped as he saw the mess of the kitchen and the two sources of it. He frowned._

_" You better clean this mess up when you're done. Both of you."_

_Anna saluted goofily. " SIR!" she sharply answered like a military officer, but then burst out into laughter. Kabuto laughed nervously._

_" Uh, hey, Orochimaru-sama," Anna began, going over to the counter and taking a digital camera off of it, " take a picture of us!" She tossed the camera to Orochimaru, who caught it with one hand._

_" Fine." _

_As Orochimaru worked out the camera, Anna wrapped her arms around Kabuto's waist and looked back up at him, smiling wide. Kabuto uncertainly did the same, placing one hand on top of her head._

_Orochimaru held the camera up to his eyes. " Alright, err…smile?"_

_And they did. _

_END FLASHBACK._

How he enjoyed that day.

" Hey! Are you ready?"

Kabuto's head snapped back up as he heard another's voice. It was Anna's.

" Are you ready to look?" she asked again.

Kabuto desired, no, was _possessed_ to make a beeline for the exit, but decided otherwise. He lazily shrugged his shoulders. " Let's get this over with," he glumly answered.

" Okaaaaaaaaay!" she erupted in a chorus of giggles as she covered Kabuto's eyes with the palms of her hands. She lead him a couple steps forward and then stopped him as they both were then standing in front of her full-length closet mirror.

" Okay, I'm gonna let go now," she informed. " You're gonna LOVE your new look, believe me."

Kabuto's vision was restored as Anna released her hands. He had to do a double take as he stared into the mirror. He thought for a split second it was a random stranger!

But it wasn't a stranger. It was Kabuto- _his _reflection.

Kabuto did a complete clothing study of himself while Anna stood, satisfied by his reaction, behind him. A sleek, classy black overcoat was is main attire, a thin gray scarf wrapped around his neck to match. Black wrist warmers were an accessory, too. Kabuto then ran a hand up his lovely silver hair, which was now in a high pony-tail held up by a thick gray ribbon. What impressed Kabuto the most were his new glasses. They were black square thick rimmed ones, and he didn't even need to push them up!

In conclusion, Kabuto was impressed. His wardrobe was completely altered for the better.

Anna knew she didn't need to ask his opinion, for she could see it in his face. But she asked anyway.

" Well….do you like it?"

Kabuto's answer was instant. " I love it." He turned around to face her. He was truly smiling. " You did such a good job with me. Thank you."

Flattered, Anna blushed a light pinkish shade. " Ahaha, you don't need to say-"

The next thing Anna knew was she was wrapped in a warm embrace. She gasped softly as she realized Kabuto was hugging her.

His next words were murmured in her ear. " No. I _really _mean it. Thank you." He paused before continuing. You're….you're the only one that does nice things for me or with me and I really appreciate it. You're my only true friend."

He hugged her tighter.

Anna was at a loss for words. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. Kabuto's out of character words and actions left her tongue-tied.

She finally recovered her composure. " Kabuto…….I……"

Kabuto abruptly broke away from their embrace. He stood there…staring into Anna's bright blue orbs. Slowly, he clasped one of his hands into hers, all the while his gaze never leaving her beautiful face, and puller her close to him.

They were only mere centimeters away from each other now.

Subconsciously, Kabuto placed his hand on the side of Anna's head, feeling her soft hair.

" Your eyes….have they always been so blue?"

And they kissed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**AWWWWW!! (chibi eyes) That was so sweet! HAHA, Kabuto fan girls. He's mine, bitches. xD HE kissed ME. Remember that.**

**Kabuto: Fangirls…….you're not one of them, are you?**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO. Not……really……hmm….maybe. (laughs)**

**Kabuto: You laugh too much.**

**Me: (throws flour on him)**

**Kabuto: AHH!! My new outfit!!**

**Me: (goes into hysterical laughter) I KNEW YOU LIKED IT!!**

**Ahaha, don't mind us. Review please!**


	12. An Animal's Wrath

**Kites. They rule.**

**ANYWAAAYS, here's chapter twelve (gasp! twelve already!?). I think it's one of my best chapters. When I was writing it in my notebook, it took about thirteen pages. Xd It was a SMALL notebook, though, so…yeah…..**

**Eh, don't have anything creative to say. I'm typing this at midnight and I'm pretty tired. Can someone give me some coffee or something?**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I REALLY appreciate it! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE TWELVE: An Animal's Wrath

The two of them just stood there in the doorway. Frozen.

Emotions expressed: shock, surprise, bewilderment. It was a total "out of the blue" and "what possessed her to do this" ordeal.

Kabuto and Anna didn't know what to say or do. It was too bizarre.

A fully grown, adult male antelope was currently napping on the couch. An innocent looking Shadow was petting the antelope's head from her spot on the grass covered carpet, whispering cooing noises into the animal's ear.

It was like watching a mother taking care of her child.

Kabuto broke the awkward silence. " Shadow……what. The. HELL?" he asked rather loudly.

Shadow jumped at hearing Kabuto's voice, unknowing that he was even there. She turned sour at the tone of it. " What do you mean 'what the hell'? Shut up, you're gonna wake Charles!"

" Charles……?"

" Uh, YEAH. My precious pet antelope," Shadow explained to Kabuto in a tone that could've been used for a two-year-old dimwit, hugging the sleeping antelope around the neck. She resumed on calling it baby names and even began to nuzzle its face.

"……Shadow. Antelopes are WILD animals."

Shadow huffed at this fact. " Yeah? What of it?"

" Well….WHAT'S A WILD ANIMAL DOING IN THE HOUSE?!" Kabuto roared, going over to where the antelope resided and attempted to shove it off the couch, but Shadow slapped his hands away, growling as she did so.

" GET AWAY FROM CHARLES, YOU BUFFOON!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S SLEEPING!?" Shadow thundered with such fierce audibility that the living room shook.

And woke Charles up.

Shadow face palmed. " Now look what you've done. You woke 'em up!"

Kabuto gaped and made a face that screamed " what did I do?", but it was ignored by Shadow, who turned back to "mommy" and paid full attention to Charles, who looked at Kabuto intently with huge, brown eyes.

There was something…._wrong_…about those eyes. They weren't very innocent or friendly looking…..but there was something else, too. There looked to be a thin circle of red around the pupil rims……and they were _glowing_?

Kabuto shrugged it off and returned to his rant of complaints about the newest yet somewhat unwelcome houseguest.

" We can't have an antelope as a pet! Where's he going to sleep? Manda already takes up the whole basement! And the antelope can't sleep or run around outside in the yard without the neighbors seeing! He can't stay in the house either, Shadow, he just can't! He'll eat the furniture, get mud all over the place, plus he'll-"

He was met with an old newspaper that came hurdling at his face.

" Sorry? You lost me at the word WE," Shadow said sarcastically. Her voice transformed into sweet as her attention turned back to Charles. " Awww, you're so cuuuute! Yes you are!" She tickled the antelope's furry chin lovingly.

Kabuto truthfully didn't know what to do. Shadow would literally kill him if he got rid of the blasted antelope. Maybe she'd come around to her common sense if Anna said something.

" Anna, you know we can't-"

He stopped as he saw Anna lean down and begin to stroke Charles's long horns. If it were possible she would've had hearts for eyes.

" SQUEE!! Charles is UBERLY cute!" Anna squealed, now rubbing the antelope's belly.

" I KNOOOOOW!" Shadow replied in the same type of high-pitched and excited girlish voice that was reserved for cute and adorable things.

The two girls smothered their new pet with affection, taking turns kissing his head and hugging him around the neck, coos and squeals of delight never ceasing.

Kabuto was on the verge of gagging.

Just then, Orochimaru entered the living room through the kitchen. Everyone stopped and stared as they wondered whether he'd approve of their new pet antelope.

Orochimaru cocked his head and caught sight of Charles on the couch. It made his slit eyes widen a few centimeters, but otherwise it didn't make him unfazed. Actually, he expected that something like this was bound to happen. He was surprised it wasn't sooner.

He then almost toppled over as he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his slender waist and a body slam into his abdomen. When he looked down, his eyes met Anna's, whose were wide as saucers and were full of innocent joy.

" Ah- Oro Oreo-sama! Can we please keep Charles?! Please, please, _PLEASE!! _Pretty please with immortality on top!?" she smiled wide at her little joke.

To make up for her cousin's childish way of asking and incorrect way to speak to an elder (especially one as serious as Orochimaru), Shadow got up and gave her master a low bow.

" Yes, Lord Orochimaru, we wish to keep Charles, our…err….antelope as a pet. You won't have to deal with him at all. Kabuto promises to take full responsibility for him."

" WHAAAAT?!"

Shadow rolled her green eyes. " Okaaaay, Anna and me, too."

They all waited for Orochimaru's answer.

" Fine," he simply replied (Shadow and Anna cheered while Kabuto sulked), " but if he causes ANY mayhem or creates ruckus in my house, I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD MOUNTED ON MY WALL." He produced a large kunai to get his point (more like threat) across.

Anna squeaked in terror and timidly bowed a couple times, all the while going, " Yes yes, Oreo! We'll take good care of Charles, don't worry!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nighttime rolled around quickly. The grandfather clock loudly chimed a quarter past one.

Most nights you could find Kabuto and Anna snuggled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully with the big blue blanket covering them up.

It was quite different tonight.

Kabuto, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't sleep a wink.

He tried everything- reading, watching television, listening to soothing sounds of nature on the stereo. But he just couldn't fall asleep.

For some reason he thought that it wasn't he couldn't fall asleep…..maybe it was that he couldn't _afford_ to sleep. Like he needed to be awake for some unknown purpose.

So far all that kept him company for the past hour and a half he lay awake was the agonizing sound of silence. This statement soon proved false as the sound of hooves padding against the floor was heard coming down the hallway.

Kabuto twitched as he heard Charles inch closer.

He turned his head around and saw the faint silhouette of the antelope, hidden amongst the darkness of the room.

But what Kabuto saw then made him scream.

Huge, demonic looking eyes stared back at him. They were red as the sun.

Kabuto shot off the couch as fast as a bullet, preparing himself by positioning his body in a battle stance and pulling out a shuriken.

The psychotic antelope was quick, leaping over the couch's wall and landing full force where Kabuto once lay. The dramatic increase of weight on that one side of the couch bounced poor Anna clear off the couch and into the air. She suddenly awoke during mid-flight, clueless about what was happening yet terrified as she realized she was in the air. Her shriek of fright ended as she landed, face first, on the carpet.

A second later, the antelope lunged off the couch and came right towards Kabuto, his front legs and horns aiming for Kabuto's chest.

But the medic ninja was stealthy as well, for he back flipped in mid-air and whipped his shuriken at the demonic antelope, who just leapt out of the way of the weapon like it was nothing.

" Dammit!" Kabuto grunted, throwing three small kunai at the antelope's heart, but Charles managed to avoid all of them. Two of the kunai ended up stuck to the couch and one of them landed launched in the carpet, only mere centimeters away from Anna's face.

Anna got up from off the floor, her whole body shaking in fear. " Kabuto, what the HELL is going on?!" she ran over to him and gripped on his left arm.

" I don't know!" Kabuto explained as he watched a psychotic Charles rip through the living room. " All of a sudden he just went mad! And his eyes are red, did you see- DUCK!!" Kabuto interjected, taking Anna and throwing her and himself to the floor in the nick of time, for Charles rose on his hind legs and swiped his front legs at their heads, but he sent his legs through the television screen instead. Glass shattered and flew in all directions. Charles tried to frantically free his hooves from the inside of the busted television set, but couldn't.

The sound of the television set breaking must've been heard, for the door to someone's room opened and the hall light flicked on.

And out came a very pissed off, cranky Orochimaru with a tranquilizer gun.

All it took was one shot. Orochimaru fired and the bullet hit Charles, penetrating his behind. The effect kicked in, sending Charles to the floor, taking the TV with him unfortunately.

Orders were given instantly. " Kabuto, go call Animal Control. They'll get this beast out of here. Anna, go fetch a broom and sweep all the glass up."

He swiveled around with lightening speed just before Shadow, who'd been hiding behind the computer desk all this time, could make her escape.

" And Shadow……."

Said girl gulped.

" If I _ever _have to be abruptly aroused like this again…..I won't hesitate to mount _your _head on my wall."

Orochimaru's icy tone of voice was the one thing that made Shadow cringe out of fear. Especially when it's being directed toward her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Wow. That only took me fifty-six minutes to type! Good for me! Oh, and Kabuto….why didn't you try taking sleeping pills?**

**Kabuto:……..(face palms) Why didn't I think of that?**

**Shadow: (rolls eyes) Because you're a dumb-ass.**

**Me: (sighs)**

**REVIEW!! Pweeeease…..with a cherry on top?**


	13. Fear on the Wall

**ZOMFG!! HAPPY OCTOBER, EVERYBODY!! Well, it's already the 8th, but still! XD**

**Aii...sorry for the long update wait. I had this written a week ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. I now just realized that I had to disable that Norton Internet Security thing. Ahaha...**

**This is just a quick short chapter dedicated to…well….me! My birthday was the 23****rd**** , but I was too busy to write another chapter, so here it is now. My special birthday chapter…..even though this has nothing to do with my birthday what-so-ever. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's so short….and not really my best chapter, but I just really felt like updating, soooo……**

**Shadow: Geez, what took you so long to update?**

**Me: I'M BUSY WITH SCHOOL!! It's not MY fault!**

**Orochimaru: Yes. School comes first before fan fiction.**

**Shadow: (goes all sad) B-B-But she forgot about us! (pulls Orochimaru and Kabuto to her sides and goes puppy eyed)**

**Orochimaru: Let….(twitch)…..go….of……(twitch)…me.**

**Shadow: …..(lets go) I forgot about how you didn't like to be casually touched……**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE THIRTEEN: Fear on the Wall

" Ah…..ah…..AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kabuto jumped in his place as the shrill sound of Anna's scream reached his ears. He was pouring homemade sauce into a bowl full of noodles, but Kabuto's arm jerked at the sudden high-pitched scream, adding much more sauce than needed. Some of the red sauce flew out of the bowl and onto the once clean, beige countertop. "Geez…." he muttered.

" AHHH!! KABUTO, HELP ME!!"

" BWHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Kabuto now sighed. There went Shadow with her evil, maniac laughter. And whenever Shadow laughed like that, there was something up.

" Guys? What are you two doing in there?" he called from his place in the kitchen.

He heard Shadow try to suppress a stream of giggles. "N-N-Nothing…..BAHAHA!!"

" KABUTO!! GET IN HERE!!"

There went Anna. She sounded pretty worried. And scared. REALLY scared.

" Alright, I'm coming."

Kabuto threw down his wooden mixing spoon and went and stood under the kitchen doorway. His eyebrows raised as he inspected the living room. Everything appeared to be normal……except the fact that Anna was standing on the top part of the couch, shaking in her place. Her face was pale and her ice blue eyes were wide in sheer fear.

Shadow was just there, admiring the sight.

And that sight was on the far wall. A little, small house spider.

"……..that's _it? _THAT'S what you're so scared of?" Kabuto asked, folding his arms across his chest. He was agitated, yet slightly amused at the effect a mere spider had on some people. Anna, for example, who was in fear for her life, it looked like.

" YES!! KILL IT!! KILL IT NOW!!"

Shadow burst out laughing again. " BAHAHAHHA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SCARED SHITLESS OF A SPIDER!! IT AIN'T DOING ANYTHING TO YA, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Anna blinked her eyes and sank into the couch, assembling herself in a fetal position, her vision never leaving the spider. " I-I-It's….s-scary….."

" Dude, it's JUST a spider. It's not like-"

" OH MY GOD, IT MOVED!!" Anna flew off the couch and dove under it in a millisecond. A moment later, soft weeping was heard from under the couch.

Shadow and Kabuto exchanged annoyed glances.

" Anna….you have problems……"

Said girl peeked her head out from her spot under the couch and stared right up at her cousin. " Pfft. Like I didn't know that before," she said in a normal voice. She then returned back under the couch and resumed her soft, scared little girl crying.

Kabuto had had enough. " Alright, this is getting ridiculous," he complained as he walked over to where the spider resided on the wall. " Anna, look over here."

" JUST KILL IT!!"

The medic ninja made his tone of voice more serious. _" Anna……_I want you to see me kill it, so you know for sure that it's dead."

Shadow huffed. " Just get rid of it, Kabuto. Or else I'll get rid of you." She cast a warning glance over Kabuto's way, but he didn't flinch. He waded an old magazine off the coffee table into a tight cylinder and smacked the spider dead. The spider fell off the wall and landed on the floor with a soft _thud._

" There. Are you satisfied?" Kabuto asked, scooping up the spider with the magazine and discarding it in the nearby trashcan under the computer desk.

It was a few moments later that Anna peeked her head out from under the couch. " So it's gone?"

" YES."

" Let me see it."

" Anna, it's in the garbage."

" ……….."

" ……….."

" You're POSITIVE it's-"

" YES, YES!! IT'S DEAD!!" Shadow cut in. " Geez……oh my god……ANNA."

" …….What?"

" There's two spiders by your leg."

In a split second the entire couch was thrown off the floor and into the air. The blurry shape that was Anna bolted out as fast as lightning and flew into the kitchen, screaming bloody murder. The back door burst open and Anna ran outside, flailing her arms and soon was rolling on the ground for some unknown reason.

" …….Wow. She's lost it." Kabuto concluded.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sorry the chapter's not longer and that it's kinda suckish, but I REALLY wanted to update. Hope it'll suffice.**

**Read and review!! Like all good fan fiction readers do!!**


	14. Revenge by Katana

**Hey, everybody! Happy Belated Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a good time with your families and enjoyed the food. We have so many leftovers. XD I LOVE THANKSGIVING FOOD!!! Kabuto makes it the best!! I ADORE STUFFING!!! (dies)**

**Ahaha, anyways, here's another UtSR (short for Under the Same Roof) chapter for all of you. I was stuck on what to write about next, and Shadow helped me out yesterday. So….yay. I'll try and make up for the last crappy chapter. I'm really in the mood to write. Just so you guys know, this chapter's more…err….serious. XD **

……**I hear Christmas music……aye. It's growing on me….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE FOURTEEN: Revenge by Katana

It's not a usual sight to be sitting across from someone sharpening a katana. Even for Anna, who was now used to the most random occurrences happening daily. This wasn't necessarily _random_--it was siding more with the term _disturbing. _The fact that Shadow had possession of a katana was quite normal, but now since she was putting it to use, Anna was ill at ease.

The teenager grew intrigued and watched her cousin as she was hunched down in her tedious work, slowly and carefully sharpening and polishing the katana with a fine looking grinding stone. Anna's eyes followed Shadow's movements as her hands polished the flat of the long, katana blade in even, cautious strokes. Shadow then switched tools and picked up a small knife blade, now getting to work on the katana's sides. The living room echoed with clinking sounds of the sword.

Anna had never seen Shadow so determined looking in her life. She really knew what she was doing, and was doing her best at it. This wasn't necessarily a good thing, for it WAS sharpening a katana after all. It creeped Anna out even more that Shadow had good knowledge on how to properly take care of katanas. The girl couldn't get the fact that something bad was going to happen soon out of her mind.

Without warning, the katana blade was thrust into the air and towards the light, making Anna squeal, afraid the blade was being pointed at her, and sink into the couch. Shadow wiped beads of sweat off her face and inspected her progress on the katana. The demon smiled wickedly, clearly being satisfied with her work, and brought the katana back down into her hands. She moved her right hand across the blade, the wicked smile growing.

Shadow's ruby red eyes abruptly averted themselves away from the katana and locked onto Anna's light blue ones. The demon frowned at seeing her cousin's uneasy stare.

"What's wrong? Never seen someone work with swords before?"

Anna blinked a few times before laughing and rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I haven't, actually. It, err, looks like hard work," she said.

This comment made Shadow huff and roll her eyes. "You bet your ass it's hard work." She lifted up her katana into the light again, making Anna cover her eyes because of the glare it gave off. "This bad boy took a long while to perfect all on my own. I'm finally glad it's done."

"That's good," Anna replied happily. "Umm…I'm glad for ya!" she lied. She was really sick to her stomach about the whole idea. Shadow with a deadly weapon such as a katana wasn't ever a good thing….

Shadow gave the other girl a weak shrug before muttering a low "thanks". She turned away from her cousin. The glint of madness in her eyes was then present, along with the creepy smile from before. She placed her hand on the blade again and running it down the whole blade. "Now I can finally put it to good use."

Anna's eyes went wide in fear. She knew that Shadow was up to no good! In fact, Anna had a sickening feeling Shadow was murderous. And now Shadow's "enemy" will probably get seriously hurt…or worse. Yes, the "worse" probably being the outcome. When Anna looked down at her arms, they were nearly as pale as Orochimaru's.

"Anna?"

Said girl whipped her head up and stared straight at her demented cousin, fear still lingering in her eyes. She shook her body in order to fight away the shivering feeling she felt at that moment.

"Y-Yeah?" she replied, trying to calm the shakiness in her voice.

Shadow stared at the other girl in the most peculiar, scariest way--it would've made the bravest person tremble. Her eyes were a shade lighter. "You didn't see or hear anything I just said to you. Got it?"

Anna couldn't bare to look at her cousin any longer. She squeaked out a "yes maam" and cast her eyes to the floor.

Almost as if it were on cue, the front door's handle began to jiggle. The sound of groceries being placed on the porch and fiddling of keys was then heard. When Anna looked up again, Shadow was gone.

Anna jumped a bit as the front door was swung open and an annoyed looking Kabuto stumbled in, arms loaded with brown grocery bags. "We're home," he muttered, staggering into the kitchen. Orochimaru trailed behind with no groceries, but stopped as he saw Anna who stood frozen in place. "Are you going to assist us?" he asked, though it sounded more like an order than a question.

"Wha?" Anna answered, not realizing the snake Sanin was speaking to her.

Kabuto briskly walked out of the kitchen and added, "What he meant was if you were going to assist ME with the groceries."

"Watch your tongue, Kabuto."

The medical nin quickened his pace and disappeared out the front door.

Orochimaru rolled his slit eyes. Sometimes his right hand man could be a tad lippy.

"Well? Go out there and help him!" Orochimaru ordered, pointing at the blue-haired teenager and then pointing out the door.

" Oh…..oh! Right!" Anna replied with an embarrassed laugh. She gave Orochimaru a mock salute and scurried past him and out the front door. Shadow wasn't the _only _one who had a tendency to creep Anna out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anna? Could you pass the box of noodles, please?"

"Huh wha?" the girl said in reply, looking up from the box of recipes she was staring at for the past fifteen minutes. She turned toward her older friend, who was intently watching the boiling pot of water. Kabuto turned to look at her as well. "Could you pass the box of noodles?" he repeated, this time with the hint of impatience in his voice. He outstretched his hand and waited.

"Oh…yeah, sure," Anna answered, blindly taking a box of baking soda off the counter and passed it over to Kabuto, who looked at her as if she were crazy. He took the box of baking soda and clonked the girl over the head with it.

"NOODLES, Anna." Kabuto reached over her and picked up the box of noodles himself. "THANK YOU," he sarcastically said, opening the package and adding the uncooked noodles in. He looked over at Anna again, who strangely gave no sign of annoyance or any affect at all towards him. Usually she'd hit him over the head back with something as well, but this time she did not. Instead she looked nervous and troubled.

"Anna…are you alright?" Kabuto asked, concerned, even though he could clearly see she wasn't.

Anna weakly lifted her head up and stared at the wall ahead of her for a moment. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't tell Kabuto that Shadow was out to kill someone….Shadow would kill _her_, too, no doubt. Instead she commanded herself to keep quiet about the whole katana scenario, even though that little voice in her head screamed at her to tell.

"Y-Yeah, Kabuto, I-I'm fine….." she trailed off.

"Don't give me that. You're pale as a ghost and look like you could fall over." Kabuto looked at the girl more carefully before his doctor instincts kicked in. He lifted up his hand and placed it on the girl's forehead, which was slightly warm to the touch. "Hmm….I think you should go lie down for a while," he instructed, staring at the girl with caring eyes. "Alright?"

"Uhh….o-okay….." Anna answered weakly, trudging towards the doorway.

Kabuto watched her the whole time. "I'll check up on you later, okay?"

"Sure," Anna weakly said without turning back to face the medic nin. She exited the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway. Kabuto stared at the kitchen doorway for a few more seconds before resuming back to the stove, where the noodles were waiting to be stirred.

As soon as the sickly girl left, Orochimaru slid into the kitchen, entranced by the room's lovely smell. "Hrrm…I smell pasta."

"Yeah, it's dinner, " Kabuto answered, stirring the noodles with a large fork. "It should be ready soon."

Orochimaru nodded in understanding before looking about the kitchen. "Where's the girl?"

"Who? Anna?"

"Yes. The girl that makes dinner with you EVERY night."

Kabuto saddened at the thought of Anna's current state of health. "I sent her to bed. She wasn't feeling well."

"Ah. I see. I knew she seemed off today."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I can sense these kinds of things."

Kabuto shuddered at that as he took the pot off the stove. He emptied the contents of it in a yellow colander, Orochimaru watching him with a bored expression.

"Speaking of the girls, have you seen Shadow lately?" the snake Sanin asked, searching for a topic of conversation.

Kabuto stopped in his movements at the mention of Shadow. In truth, he hadn't seen the hell-raiser in a while (not that he really cared), but it did make him slightly wonder of her whereabouts. He answered his master with a shake of his head, which made Orochimaru scowl.

"She's been gone for hours. Where the hell is she?"

Unknown to Orochimaru and Kabuto, the hell-raiser called Shadow resided on the kitchen ceiling, katana in hand. Her eyes were as red as blood--they focused on her sensei with murderous intent. She turned the blade of her katana so the snake Sanin reflected in it.

_"Orochimaru shall DIE……." _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dinner seemed like it would last forever. The atmosphere was tense, Kabuto noticed, and Anna looked more of a wreck than ever, even after her long nap. She kept on twiddling with her napkin and bouncing her leg up and down against the table. Her eyes darted every second from her plate of half-eaten pasta to Shadow, who abruptly showed up a couple minutes prior.

Anna wasn't the only one acting strange that evening--Shadow looked not quite herself either. In fact, Kabuto had to look away from her every time he caught his gaze shifting towards her. There was just something…._wrong _about her that put himself on edge.

Shadow wasn't eating. No food was on her plate nor eating utensils were picked up. She was just staring at Orochimaru. She stared at him in a way that looked like she wanted to kill him right there on the spot. If looks could kill, Shadow's would've easily done so. Shadow reminded Kabuto of a wild animal ready to strike its prey.

_"Hmm…maybe Shadow's the one that's making Anna so nervous," _Kabuto thought. _"I don't blame her, but this is just way too extreme. Anna's never acted like this…..and what's with Shadow staring at Lord Orochimaru so….oddly? It's unnerving….."_

"Kabuto, pass the salt."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said absentmindedly, taking the salt shaker in his hand and passing it to his master without his eyes leaving the demon's form. The medic nin noticed Shadow began to twitch a little at seeing Orochimaru take the salt into his hands. Kabuto and Anna watched Shadow, then Orochimaru, Shadow, then Orochimaru…..

The two didn't seem to notice.

Shadow was too immersed in watching Orochimaru….and Orochimaru didn't notice that, either. He was too busy happily scarfing down his pasta to even take note of his pupils' stares.

_"Why do I get the feeling…." _Kabuto thought, _"that something bad's going to happen?"_

Right at that moment Orochimaru yelped loudly, shooting up out of his chair and knocking it over onto the floor. Anna squealed in fright as Orochimaru gripped his knee tightly, seething in pain. At that instant, Kabuto quickly rose up from his chair and went over to his master's side.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama! What's wrong? Your knee….."

The snake Sanin hissed in pain before slowly releasing his now bloody hands that covered the wound. A large, deep slash had been roughly carved on his white skin. It began at his knee and worked his way down to his ankle, red streaks of blood rapidly trickling down Orochimaru's leg.

"Guhh…..what could've…..who could've…..?" Orochimaru trailed off, but then looked up to glare at his guilty student, who was no longer in view.

"Where'd Shadow go?" he demanded. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two men looked up and gasped as they saw Shadow lunge off of the counter and fly straight at Orochimaru, katana slashing wildly in her grasp. She truly looked deranged and more than ready to kill. Kabuto loyally put himself in front of his injured master, ready to take on any blow Shadow would offer.

But he never had to.

A large frying pan met the back of Shadow's head, creating a dull, metallic sound that silenced the whole kitchen. A moment after the frying pan made contact, Shadow's eyes rolled in the back of her head. The katana dropped from her hands as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Confused (yet relieved), Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at Shadow's unconscious form. Kabuto then looked up and saw Anna with the frying pan in her hands, shocked at what she'd done. She looked back at him as soon as she realized he was staring at her, and shyly smiled and waved.

"Ahaha….hey! I saved you guys!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sooo….she said she wanted to "put it to good use"?" Orochimaru asked, taking a long sip of his green tea and stared at Anna, who sat opposite him, with great interest.

"Yeah. Ahaha, it really scared me at first," the girl shyly explained, bringing her legs up and resting her chin on them.

"Hmm….. revenge, no doubt," he murmured, glaring at the tied-up unconscious Shadow at his feet.

"Indeed. Wait…what did you do?" Kabuto asked, turning to his master who sat beside him and looked at him through his thin-rimmed glasses. Anna did the same as well.

Orochimaru blinked his eyes at them, slightly startled at being the topic of conversation. He then looked back at them, irritation etched in his face. "Not much. She wanted to, err…cosplay as me, but I wouldn't let her borrow my clothes…or my Kusanagi. She threw a massive hissy fit and stormed off on me."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. Of course it was over something trivial.

"It's funny how she tried to kill me over it….ah well," Orochimaru said lightheartedly, taking another sip of his tea. "I'll deal with her later." At this, the snake Sanin took the katana into his hands and snapped it in two.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(is looking at Word Count) HOLY FREAKING CRAP!! THIS CHAPTER'S OVER 2,000 WORDS!!!!! That's a first. XD This DEFINITELY makes up for last chapter, eh? (high fives myself). **

**Okay, well, I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of ****Under the Same Roof****. Be sure to tune in for another exciting adventure with yours truly! Oh oh oh!! In case you didn't know, I changed my hair color from white to blue. (sighs) I really wish I had blue hair....**

**Hmm....I wonder why Orochimaru didn't sense that Shadow was going to try and kill him.....clueless......**


	15. Christmas Drunks

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!! I hope all of you had a nice holiday (I sure did!). Sorry this wasn't updated on the ****actual**** date of Christmas….I'm horrible when it comes to updating fanfics on actual holiday dates, ahaha (anime sweat drop). But, here's a chapter now, so….yeah. Enjoy! It's my holiday gift to all of you wonderful people!**

**Shadow: I hope I didn't get coal this year (glares at Kabuto) or else someone's going down.**

**Kabuto: Wait, how is you getting coal MY fault?!**

**Shadow: Because….you provoke me to be evil…..**

**Kabuto: (blinks confusedly) How?**

**Shadow: BECAUSE I HATE YOU!!!! (storms off)**

**Kabuto: ???**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DRABBLE FIFTEEN: Christmas Drunks

_Knock knock!_

Shadow glared ruby daggers at the front door, wishing that it and its inhabitants on the porch would burst up in flames. But since it still continued to heavily rain snow, any amount of combustion wouldn't be happening soon. The annoyed and demonic looking teen threw down her new vampire manga and got out of the armchair. She dragged herself to the front door and opened it, revealing to herself half a dozen cheery and rosy-cheeked carolers.

"We WISH you a Merry Christmas, we WISH you a Merry Christmas, we WISH you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Yeeeeeear!" the six carolers sang merrily, swaying themselves in unison to the beat of their voices.

Shadow was not amused.

The carolers looked back at her confused, but continued on singing happily. "Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin, Good tidings for Christmas and a--"

Their cheery Christmas carol was rudely interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

Shadow glared at them through the front window, listening with glee to their disappointed sighs and downcast looks at seeing another person slamming their door on them. The girl rolled her eyes as she heard one of the carolers say, "Maybe she didn't _like_ that carol."

"It looked like she didn't like _any _carol, George," one of the other ones stated.

The caroler by the name of George sighed sadly and lowered his head. "You're right…."

Unable to stand their presence any longer, Shadow threw up the front window and stuck her head out. "HEY!! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY PORCH!!!" she screamed, producing a large, sharp bladed axe a few moments later. "OR ELSE I'LL RUN YOU ALL DOWN AND CHOP YOU APART!!!"

The carolers, terribly frightened at seeing the axe, fled from the porch, screaming bloody murder and ran down the snowy street.

"Hmph…showed THEM," Shadow muttered, closing the big window and hurriedly deposited the axe under the couch as she saw Orochimaru walk into the living room, a coffee mug in his hand.

He managed to catch a glimpse of the frightened carolers out the window. The snake Sanin knew the reason of their distress and looked down Shadow, unimpressed. "You threatened them, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I see," he said dully, taking a long sip of the contents of his mug.

"What's that?" Shadow asked, though not really interested.

"Eggnog."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Wow. You drink that crap?" She made a disgusted face and scrunched her nose.

"Yes," Orochimaru replied simply, taking a seat in the large armchair. He took a small, blue puzzle book off of the coffee table and held it in his hands, lost in thought. "Hmm…I bought Kabuto Sudoku puzzles for Christmas….do you think he'll like those?"

Shadow grunted unhappily at hearing Kabuto's name. "I _guess…._how the hell should I know what he wants?" Shadow's expression then turned evilly playful, resting herself on one of the chair's arms and looking down at Orochimaru with an innocent look.

"Orochimaru-samaaaaaaaaaa," she egged on, getting real close to her master now, "….what did you get _me _for Christmas, huh?"

Eyebrow raised, Orochimaru stared up at his young apprentice, not liking the close contact with her and, unexpectedly, flicked her on the forehead.

"Oww!" Shadow fell off the armchair, rubbing her sore forehead. She glared at the snake Sanin, who in turn grinned at her and her now read forehead. _Geez, he has strong fingers….._

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now go do something productive." Orochimaru turned himself around and absorbed himself in his novel, taking drinks of eggnog as he did so. He attempted to block out Shadow's voice, expecting to hear her complain about the lack of "things to do", but with no luck.

"What is there to _do_?" Shadow loudly complained, flailing her arms in frustration, "it's Christmas eve--everything's closed! I've been on the Internet for eight hours now--my head hurts! And there's NO WAY I'm studying for finals now….screw math….."

Orochimaru looked up from his novel and sighed. "Why don't you go see if there's any sign of Santa Clause in the sky?" he suggested. He looked up in curiosity at not receiving a response.

"……."

"……."

"Orochimaru-sama, you DO know there's no such thing as Santa, right?"

"…….."

"……You DID know that….._right?_"

"What do you mean there's no such thing as Santa?!" came Anna's voice as she stood under the space that divided the living room and hallway. She had on a purple and black striped Santa hat with a long tail and was clad in black pajamas. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she gripped her stuffed moose tighter at hearing Shadow's claim of no Santa.

So a shocked Orochimaru and grieve-stricken Anna gathered round while Shadow told them that there _was_ a spirit of Santa, but no actual person that rode a sleigh and delivered presents, like they were lead on to believe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Being reassured she'd still get presents, Anna went back to her jubilant self. She and Shadow bounded down the hallway and disappeared into Anna's room, where they began to play a heated game of holiday themed Yahtzee and drank Mountain Dew. The two girls were as happy as they could get on Christmas eve. After playing many rounds of Yahtzee (and destroying the box into many shards) and watching numerous anime AMVs, the two girls fell asleep at Anna's computer desk.

Orochimaru, meanwhile, was still in shock at the realization of their being no Santa. So he sat on the couch for quite some time, drinking eggnog (which he added small amounts of vodka to), and attempted to battle away his depression with it.

The tall grandfather clock struck one o'clock Christmas morning. The depressed snake Sanin glared at it and threw one of his many expensive shot glasses at it, only to miss the grandfather clock completely and crash out the window.

"Daaammit…" Orochimaru slurred, wobbling slightly where he sit. He placed one hand on the coffee table that was littered with shot glasses and spills of eggnog and tried to pour himself another glass, missing the glass and ended up making a mess on the carpet.

Sounds of faint footsteps were then heard. A sleepy looking Kabuto dressed in purple pajamas with little music notes came trudging out of the hallway, rubbing his tired brown eyes. He put his thin rimmed glasses on and adjusted them on his face. Squinting his eyes, he made out the outline of Orochimaru, which became clearer and clearer. The shot glasses and many bottles of eggnog and vodka then became visible.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama…..what are you doing?" Kabuto asked, walking into the living room and over to his master. "It's late…you should be getting to bed…" He picked up the vodka bottle and sighed, pushing up his falling glasses. "And why are you _drinking?_"

"There….there's no Saana, Kaaabooto."

"Pardon?"

Orochimaru shook his head to clear away his mind, but it only worsened his headache. "There's…nooooo….SAAAANTA….."

"And? You didn't know that before?" Kabuto asked incredulously, taking a seat beside the older man.

"N-no…."

"Wow. That's, err….quite pathetic on your part, Orochimaru-sama."

Sighing, Orochimaru successfully poured himself another glass of eggnog and vodka and handed it to his right-hand-man. "Please….d-drink with me," he said, offering Kabuto the shot glass.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, and then at the glass in his master's hand. Shrugging, he took it and it was quickly consumed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Hey….Shadow…wake up!"

" Unnnhhh!" Shadow groaned as she felt a finger dig into her arm. "Wha?"

" Get up! It's Christmas!" Shadow heard her excited cousin exclaim. "Now let's go!" Shadow became utterly annoyed as Anna grabbed onto her arm and pulled, attempting to drag her off the computer chair where she happily resided.

After many pokes in the arm and pulls on it too, Anna finally managed to pull Shadow out of the chair and onto her feet. The blue-haired girl frowned as Shadow still continued to sleep standing up. She sighed, having to resort to desperate measures.

Anna raised her hand and slapped Shadow clear across the face.

"GUH!!!!" a surprised Shadow was now wide awake, stumbling backwards and crashing into the computer desk. "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!"

The other girl laughed and smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

Shadow took the "Merry Christmas" into no thought or consideration. The enraged girl took her axe and rose it in the air. "YOU WILL REGRET SLAPPING ME, YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Yelping in sheer fear, Anna bolted out of the room and down the hallway. Shadow followed closely behind with the axe still in her hand.

"COME BACK HERE!!"

"NO! NEVER!"

Anna stumbled into the living room, where she stopped and looked at the sight before her incredulously. Shadow crashed into her, taking Anna's right arm into her grasp.

"HA! YOU'RE--" Shadow stopped talking and stared at the passed out forms of Orochimaru and Kabuto sprawled out on the living room floor. A vodka bottle hung loosely in Kabuto's hand, while a eggnog bottle dangled in Orochimaru's. The room reeked of alcohol and eggnog.

"…..Anna?"

" Y-Yeah?"

" What the _hell _were these guys doing?"

"…..I don't know…."

" Oh. Well…wanna go raid everyone's presents?"

" Okay!"

And so, Shadow and Anna raided and opened all the Christmas gifts (Kabuto put them all there before he went to bed…Orochimaru was too lost in his thoughts to notice) and even opened Orochimaru and Kabuto's (Shadow was overjoyed at not getting coal again). An hour later, the two men woke up and saw wrapping paper and bows littering the living room floor. They became enraged at seeing all their presents opened and cookies eaten (Kabuto put those out last night as well). The snake Sanin and medic nin chased the two girls all around the house before Kabuto knocking them out with his Nirvana Temple jutsu. They dragged Shadow and Anna out on the front porch and left them out in the cold.

Orochimaru and Kabuto soon went into a depression when they realized all the eggnog was gone.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Thus ends another drabble in the Under the Same Roof series.**

**I hoped you guys liked it…and yes. Orochimaru has an eggnog addiction…ahaha…he found the vodka on accident. **

**Orochimaru: (blushes in embarrassment) Why was I acting like that?! I can't believe I could fall so low….**

**Me: Aww, it's okay, buddy. (pats Orochimaru on the back) We all get depressed sometimes…just…not as for a ridiculous reason as yours.**

**Orochimaru: (huffs and looks away)**

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE!!! Leave us a little gift of your own and review!! **


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

(looks at date that I last updated this story)

O.M.F.G. (feels like drowning in a puddle)

I...can't express how sorry I am to all you readers of this fanfiction. It's been about six months now, and I feel really, REALLY bad that I haven't updated this. I'm sure that a lot of you are sad and/or disappointed at me, and I really am sorry. I was just extremely busy with school and friends and thinking about my dad because he lost his job around Christmas, so I was feeling kinda down. Still am, acutally. I also lost my interest and motivation for writing as well, because I was focusing on a bunch of other stuff at once and kinda pushed this story back into my mind.

Plus when I DID have free time, I didn't use it for writing chapters for this story. Damn laziness.

So now that it's summer and I don't really have anything to do at the moment, I want to get back into writing Under the Same Roof. The past fifteen chapters have been loads of fun to write and I loved all the crazy ideas I was able to come up with. And I really enjoyed getting reviews from all you people, too. They made me feel awesome, ahaha.

So yah. I'm gonna get back into this story, I promise you people! I'm probably not going to update as often as I used to, but I'll be sure to put up a new chapter every now and then. My only problem at the moment is that I have NO MORE IDEAS. NONE. For some reason my mind won't think straight and creatively, so you people have to help me out, okay! Send me ideas on what the next Under the Same Roof chapter should be about! And just so you guys know, I'm no longer going to put people into my stories, like guest appearances and stuff. Why? Because EVERYONE will want to be in my story, and it'll be overwhelming for me to write. Sorry.

OKAY!! SO! Now that you all know I'm still alive....HOLA I BE BACK!! I'M SOOO VERY VERY SORRY FOR WAITING THIS LONG FOR UPDATING AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GOOD READERS WILL FORGIVE MEEEEE!!! AND I NEED AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! WRITE ME ASAP PLEASE!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

- DeIrishWaffle (or you can just call me Anna...because that's my real name)

P.S.- I'm sorry!


End file.
